


My Everything

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kalex, Pseudo-Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: When Kara first came to Earth she felt like she'd lost everything, her planet, her home, her family... she didn't think she'd ever be able to replace them, thought she would never be happy again, and then she met Alex...





	1. A new Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is about kara and alex and their relatonship, lives and adventures together, this will be a kalex focused story and will start when kara and alex were younger and go from there. (also this is my first work on here, feedback is appreciated :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after landing on earth Kara came to live with the Danvers family...

 

 

>    "She is NOT my sister and she never will be" alex said angrily to her mother. "Alex..." Eliza had started.  "I don't care what you say she'll never be my sister EVER" Alex interrupted.  "Alex, honey please just...just give it some time ok? I promise things...things will be better with Kara around, you'll see just give it a little time ok sweetie?"                                 
> 
> "Ok" Alex mumbled clearly still not convinced.  "And please be nice to Kara, she's just lost everything and everyone she knew and now she's on a different planet with people she doesn't know and powers she doesn't understand yet, I can't even begin to imagine how hard this has to be for her, so just take it easy on her for me ok?" "Ok mom I will, geez" alex said clearly still angry,Eliza thought it best to leave 
> 
>  "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you" she said now standing just outside the doorway with her hand on the knob.                                                                       
> 
> "love you too" alex mumbled as she rolled into bed and covered up. Eliza closed the door and walked to Kara's room to check on her.
> 
> "Are you alright Kara, is there anything I can do...?" She said unsure of what exactly do or say to help or comfort her.
> 
> "I am fine Eliza Danvers, thank you for your concern"
> 
> "Are you sure sweetie?" Eliza asked.                                                            
> 
> "Yes, I am fine, I would like to be alone for now Eliza Danvers, thank you"
> 
> Kara had been staying with them for a little over 2 weeks now and had cried every night,loudly, keeping Alex up. Tonight wasn't anydifferent, so Alex decided to go check on Kara and try to quiet her down so she could get some sleep.                          
> 
> She knocked hesitantly on the door and waited for an answer, after a brief moment she heard Kara's shaky voice say "Come in". Alex opened the door and walked in slowly.   
> 
> "How can I help you Alexandra Danvers?" Kara said choking back a sob, Alex looked at her blankly for a few seconds before finally saying.
> 
> "Its just that...y-you've been, uh, crying really loudly and uh.." she trailed off her voice faltering upon looking in Kara's watery eyes.
> 
> "Oh, I am sorry Alexandra Danvers I did not mean to disturb you, I will be quieter" kara sniffled a little looking like she was going to start crying again any second.                                           
> 
> "Um, no its not that, it-it's...I just, I wanted to see if you, uh, were okay" Alex said, though she had initially come to ask her to quiet down.She now realized how selfish that was of her and felt kinda guilty.
> 
> "I am fine Alexandra Danvers, thank you but I do not require anything "kara said in a shaky tone.                                              
> 
> "Do you uh want me t-to stay with you for a little bit? Alex said almost not believing that she had said.
> 
> "No, that is okay Alexandra Danvers you do not have to that, I know you hate me you do not have to stay if you do not want to" Kara said, making Alex feel even guiltier. She stood there for a few seconds before responding.
> 
> "Kara I-I don't hate you, I I was ju..." she had started to say before kara interrupted her.
> 
> "I heard you speaking to Eliza Danvers, I understand " Kara said now crying "I am sorry".
> 
> "Hey, no, Kara i'm sorry, i'm sorry you heard that I was angry and upset and just I-I don't hate you ok? Please stop crying Kara". Kara sat up a little and looked into Alex's eyes.
> 
> "Really?" She asked, sniffling again.                                                
> 
> "Yeah" alex said smiling.
> 
> "Thank you, Alexandra Danvers" kara said, brightening up a little bit.
> 
> "It's just Alex, and you dont have to say Danvers after it all the time, ok?" alex said with a small chuckle.                   
> 
> "Ok, thank you, Alex" Kara said now smiling herself. Alex was oddly happy to see her smiling, she realized that she had never seen her smile until now.                                                                                                           
>  "Alex w-will you sleep with me tonight?" Kara asked with a pleading look in her eyes.                         
> 
> "oh, um I-I uh..." the question surprised Alex.                                                  
> 
> "P-please? I-I am scared" Kara said with tears welling up in her eyes again, "and alone..." she added, though unnecessarily as alex had already started to climb into the bed with her.
> 
> "Fine but no hogging the blanket, alien girl" Alex smiled again and pulled the blanket over them.
> 
> _"Thank you"_ Kara whispered quietly to herself in kryptonese as she cuddled up to alex and closed her eyes, focusing her hearing on alex's heartbeat as she slowly drifted into sleep, for the first time since kara had come to live with the Danvers she felt at home...                                                                    


	2. A little time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex start to grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I wanted to say thank you for the feedback, kudos, and to everybody who read the first chapter and is reading this one. I edited the first chapter alot and I made easier to read (hopefully) again thanks for the feedback and comments :) Hope you enjoy!

 Kara's time on Earth had been rough so far, to put it mildly, but it had gotten considerably better since that night with Alex. Since then Kara and alex have been spending more and more time together. Kara had come to really enjoy Alex's company, it was really nice to have someone to talk to, and just be around.

Alex also liked having Kara around, as much as she didn't want to admit her mother was right, she was, all she needed was a little time to get used to Kara. Ever since that night her and Kara spent together she had felt closer to her and alot happier. 

Alex had been more protective over Kara since then as well, whenever anything would upset Kara or scare her, Alex always took it upon herself to try to make her feel better and calm her down. Alex absolutely hated seeing her upset.

Since that first night they had cuddled together Kara had come into Alex's room almost every night and asked if she clould sleep with her. Alex always agreed becuase she knew what it meant to Kara, and, admittedly, becuase she liked it too.

That night there came a familiar tapping at Alex's door, she got out of bed and moved towards it.

"Hi Alex" Kara said, with a small smile.

"Hey Kara"  Alex said moving back to the bed. She laid down and motioned for Kara to join her. "Im tired" she said "so just come in already". Kara walked in and closed the door. She then moved to the bed and climbed in next to alex and let herself be snuggled up to. She felt safe with Alex's arms wrapped around her, and her head tucked just below Alex's chin, they laid like that for some time 

"Alex, I do not understand" Kara said.

"Understand what?" Alex replied a little sleepily.

"Why...why Kal-el doesn't care about me" Kara said trying her best not to tear up.

Alex propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Kara's face.Her eyes were starting to water and she was trembling ever so slightly, she looked hurt.Alex looked at her and felt sad, and then surprisingly angry at superman for making Kara feel this way, for hurting her.

"Hey, Kara, come on, you know that's not true, of course he cares about you, he's your family, right? Thats what families do, they care about each other."

"Then why did he just leave me here?" Kara asked. She had started crying.

"Becuase...becuase he thought it would be better for you here, where you would be safe, and learn about controlling your powers" alex said, remembering what her parents had told her, though she also figured the man of steel didn't know how, or have the time to look after her. It was probably pretty busy being a superhero and all.

"That's what he said, and Jeremiah, and Eliza too, but I know its really because he does not want me around, he hates me." Kara said in a low, sad, voice, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alex started to feel a little angry at superman again, she didn't like seeing Kara like this. "Kara, Clark doesn't hate you, you know that, he just wants you you have a normal life" she said. "Well, relatively normal anyway" Alex said, smiling. Kara returned the smile.

"Thank you, Alex" she said, wiping away her tears.

"No problem" Alex said, still smiling "Now come on, lets get some sleep" she said laying back down and cuddling back up to Kara. Kara smiled as Alex took hold of her, she had always made her feel so much better.

The next few weeks went by rather uneventfully aside from a few super-mishaps from Kara, she was having a lot of trouble controlling her newfound powers. Luckily she had Jeremiah and Eliza there to help her better understand her powers and teach her to control them, though she was still struggling with them. To her parents' surprise Alex had been really helpful with Kara, when something caused Kara to lose control of her powers, or freaked her out, Alex was able to calm Kara down and help her regain control. Eliza was glad to see Alex had finally warmed up to Kara and how well they were getting along, she wasn't sure what caused their recent closeness but she liked it.

A terribly bad thunderstorm had started outside, a very loud and scary one, well to most it wouldn't have been as loud or scary, but to Kara it was absolutely terrifying.There hadn't been a storm during her time with the Danvers until now. There had been storms back on Krypton, but she didn't have super-sensitive hearing on Krypton. The roar of the thunder outside was so overwhelmingly loud to Kara, each burst somehow seeming louder than the last, and each one making Kara's head feel like it was going to explode.

Alex was in bed, half-asleep, when suddenly she heard a frantic tapping at her door.She figured it was Kara wanting in as usual. "Alex!" She heard Kara whimper from behind the door as she approached it.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she opened the door and let Kara inside. As soon as Kara entered a loud clap of thunder went off sending Kara to her knees in pain."Kara are you okay, what's happening?" Alex asked as she dropped down beside her.

"Too loud" kara said still covering her ears, tears were forming in her eyes "I am scared Alex, it hurts, make it stop, please!" Kara begged. 

"I.." was all Alex managed to say before another crack of thunder had sounded off close by, which caused Kara to scream in pain and collapse onto the floor, she was grabbing her ears so hard Alex thought she might rip them off. 

"Kara it's okay, hey, you're okay I've got you" she said as picked Kara up and took her into her arms, hugging her from behind. "I'm here Kara, I got you, just focus on my voice, you're going to be okay, you're going to be fine ok?" she continued as she turned Kara around to face her, "Just keep listening to my voice Kara, its going to be okay" she said.

Kara stopped holding her ears and stared into Alex's eyes, she took her voice in, listened to her heart beating, and relaxed, taking one of Alex's hands into her own. Just then an incredibly loud, piercing, BANG went off just outside. Kara's vision became disoriented and her grip tightened like a vice around Alex's wrist as she seized up from the pounding and pulsating, pain she felt in her head and ears.

"Ow, Kara, please let go of...OW" Alex was cut off by the pain she felt in her wrist. Kara snapped back to reality after hearing Alex cry out .

"Alex I-I am so sorry, I-I, are you okay?" She asked looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's fine Kara" Alex said she was clutching her wrist in pain, she was pretty sure it was broken, or at least sprained.

"No it's not, I hurt you I-I..." Kara looked like she was going to cry "Alex I am so sorry"

"Kara, it's fine really" alex said seeing how upset kara looked.

"Alex..." Kara started to say as more thunder sounded outside, she covered her ears again and started crying.

Alex hugged her and held her tight, comforting her as best she could until the storm stopped raging outside. After the storm had stopped Alex convinced Kara to get into the bed with her and get some sleep, her hand still hurt but she decided that it could wait until morning.

"Alex I am so, so sorry that I hurt you"Kara said choking up slightly.

"I know, don't worry about Kara, it's okay"  Alex reassured her. She kissed the back of Kara's head and pulled her closer, Kara smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Alex" Kara said.

"Yeah? "Alex asked.

"I love you" she said.

"Oh, I..uh, I, um..I..." Alex had started to say before realizing Kara was already asleep. She smiled and sat up before looking down at Kara. She looked so peaceful laying there, she looked like she didn't just get done having some kind of thunderstorm and super hearing induced panic attack. Alex continued staring at Kara's sleeping face, at her smile, she looked so pretty when she smiled, looked do happy, which made Alex feel happy too. She sat there smiling at Kara for a few minutes before finally laying back down and wrapping her arms around Kara. "I love you, too, alien girl" Alex mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Ch.2 I hope you liked it :)  
> the end paragraph was added on after I originally finished the chapter, I was gonna make it the beginning to ch.3 but thought it was better here, let me know what ya think.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex continue to bond and a new school year starts...

"Alex! Alex! Look what Jeremiah made for me!" Kara said, smiling wide, and proudly holding up the special glasses that Jeremiah had made. The glasses were lined with lead, and were meant to dull Kara's powers slightly, to try make them more manageable for her. Kara had been getting better at controlling  her powers lately, but she still struggled, and Jeremiah hoped that the glasses would help her to cope with them, he was also hoping that they'd help her to feel a bit more normal.

"How do they look?" Kara asked, her smile had gotten wider and her blue eyes shone bright behind the glasses. 

"They look great on you, Kara" Alex said smiling back at her.

"Really?" Kara asked her, her smile and eyes were bright and warm, she looked so...pretty, Alex thought.

"Uh, Yeah..." Alex said, she felt, strange, staring at Kara and her thoughts kept drifting back to how pretty she looked when she smiled, and how beautiful her eyes were and... Alex pulled herself back to reality, that was, wierd, she thought.

"Thank you, Alex" Kara pulled her into a hug, then ran over to her mother and hugged her as well "Thank you, Eliza, and thank Jeremiah for me too" she said.

"You're welcome, Kara, and I will" she said, standing up from the hug, "Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, and walked towards her.

"Yeah, sure, whats up?" alex asked a little nervously.

"It's nothing bad" she said, noticing the look on her face, "I just wanted to tell you that your father and I have decided to enroll Kara in school, she's been alot better with her powers lately, and we think it'll be good for her to get out and experience the world a little more" she said "and that brings me to why im talking with you Alex, you have to look after, protect her, make sure she's alright and make sure she doesn't do anything to reveal her powers, ok?" she said looking a little worried.

"Ok, I will, I promise Mom" Alex said.

"Thank you sweetie" Eliza said with a faint smile.

Kara slept in Alex's room that night, like she did evey night, they cuddled together, like they did everynight, but unlike every other night Alex laid awake, lost in her thoughts.

She was thinking about what had happened  earlier, and the strange way she'd felt about Kara. Something in the way she smiled made Alex feel good, it made her happy and her chest feel warm, she thought about Kara's big, bright, beautiful, blue eyes and how they'd sparkle and shine when the light hit them just right, she thought about how cute Kara looked when she slept and how pretty and smart she was and she started to understand some things that night, about herself and how she felt about Kara.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Alex! It's time to wake up! School start's soon, and breakfast is ready!" Came the sound of Eliza's voice though the door. Alex opened her eyes and sat up in bed, she looked down at Kara who was still sleeping beside her, her blonde hair was covering her face slightly and Alex thought about how adorable she looked laying there and smiled. Alex heard her mother yelling through Kara's door down the hall to let her know that it was time to get up, Alex placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Hey, hey, time to get up, Kara" she said softly. Kara rolled over, and opened up her eyes, fixing them straight on Alex's.

"Hey" Kara said sleepily. Alex's chest started to feel strange again while staring at her.

"Breakfast is ready, and school starts soon, so get up, alien girl" Alex said smiling at her. Kara sat up and stretched before she got off the bed. They got dressed and headed downstairs.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" Alex asked as her and Kara sat down at the table.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast" Jeremiah announced as he entered the room with two plates full of food which he placed in front of them.

"Thank you, Jeremiah" kara said

"Thanks, dad" Alex mumbled.

"You're welcome, girls, now eat up, you've got school today, and you don't want to be late" he said smiling at them. After Kara and Alex ate their breakfast they got ready and headed off to school, before leaving Eliza stopped Alex.

"You remember what we talked about?" She asked her.

"Yes, mom, I do, don't worry I'll look out for Kara, I promise" Alex said.

"Ok, thank you sweetie, I love you" Eliza said and hugged her.

"I love you, too, mom" Alex replied as she walked out the door.

"So, Kara, are you nervous for your first day of school?" Jeremiah asked as he drove.

"A little" Kara answered "but Alex will be with me, so it should be ok" she said and looked over to Alex.

"You know I'll be with you when I can be Kara, but we won't have all of the same classes together" Alex said, she almost couldn't believe that her parents hadn't talked with her about that yet.

"Oh,..." Kara said now looking sad.

"I talked with the principal and let her know the.. situation, and asked her if she could put you two together in as many classes as she could" Jeremiah said "and she did, so you two will have some classes together and lunch, and she even arranged to have your lockers next to each other" he said. 

"Really?" Kara asked brightening up a bit.

"Yep" Jeremiah replied.

"Thank you" she said and smiled softly. The car came to a stop in front of the school building and Kara said goodbye and got out of the car. 

"Alex!" Jeremiah called.

"Yeah?" Alex asked halfway out of the car.

"Keep an eye on your sister, and have a good day, I love you" he said.

"I will dad, I love you too" she said exiting the vehicle. She caught up to Kara and they walked inside together. The school was swarming with people, who were buzzing about, all laughing and talking about classes and what they did on break and everything else. Alex was walking beside Kara, who was looking around at everyone nervously, she reached out and took a hold of Kara's hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, all of it is just...loud" Kara said looking around. Alex squeezed her hand a little as they kept walking. They rounded the corner and headed towards the office to pick up their schedules. Alex noticed some people were staring at them as they walked by, still holding hands, she ignored them as they entered the office.

"Hiya, how can I help you two?" the receptionist asked them as they approached.

"Hi, uh, we're here to get our schedules" Alex answered.

"Well, alrighty then what are your names?"the, slighty too cheerful, receptionist asked.

"Alex and Kara Danvers"

"Alrighty, here you go, have a great day you two!" 

They walked, still hand in hand to their lockers, on the way they caught a few more glances again, Alex ignored it, and Kara didn't seem to notice. They arrived at their lockers, they were right next to each other just as her dad said they'd be, Alex opened her locker, and showed Kara how to open hers. After they'd put away their things Alex took out the schedules and looked them over.

"Ok, so, uh, we don't have our first two classes togther or are last one, but we do have the same thrid, fourth, and fifth plus lunch" Alex said not looking away from the paper.

"Oh..." was all Kara responded. Alex grabbed her hand again and rubbed it the back of it with her thumb.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Kara, I promise. I'll walk you to class, and then we'll see each other later, and we can meet here after class too, if you want, alright?" She asked, looking into Kara's eyes now.

"Okay" Kara replied quietly. They walked in silence to Kara's first class, once they arrived Alex let go of her hand, and said goodbye, and turned to leave.

"Alex, please don't go" Kara said as she turned around.

"I'm sorry, Kara but I have to, I have classes to get to as well." Alex said turning back to face Kara.

"please, Alex, I-I am..." 

"I know" Alex said hugging her "but I've gotta go, we'll see each other later, Kara, I love you."

"I love you, too, Alex, I will see you later." Kara said, she held the hug and didnt let go until Alex pulles herself free, she smiled anf walked away she turned back to wave after a few steps, Kara waved back at her, after Alex was gone she turned around and walked inside the classroom and took a seat at an empty desk. Shortly after Kara sat down the bell rang, causing her hands to jump up and cover her ears, the sound kept coming in louder and louder in her head and her vision blurred, as soon as the ringing stopped her head started to feel better amd she removed her hands from her ears.

"What, too loud for you or something,freak?" Some kid sitting behind her snickered. Kara turned around to look at him.

"Yes, and I am not a freak" Kara said.

"Yeah you are, never seen anyone else freak out that much over a stupid bell, between that and your girlfriend..." he said trailing off with a smile. 

"Who?" Kara asked feeling confused.

"You know, the girl you were talking out in the hall with?" He said shooting a confused look back at Kara.

"Oh, that was Alex, she is my sister, well, adoptive sister" Kara said.

"You really are a freak" he said smiling again.

"How so?" Kara asked looking confused again.

"Don't you know? only freaks end up for adoption" he chuckled "and, uh, well it's like you said,  _adoptive_ sister" he said. 

Kara looked even more confused than before.

"You just don't get it do you, what are you stupid or something?" He said.

"Mr. Reynolds that's enough, please, go to the principal's office" 

"Why?" Mr. Reynolds snapped back angrily.

"Well, becuase, you were bullying this student, disrupting this class, and becuase I said so" 

"Man, I wasn't bullying her I..."

"Argue it with the principal Glenn, goodbye" this time he listened and got up and walked towards the door.

"Thank..." Kara started to say before the teacher held up his hand, just as he did the door slammed.

"Sorry about that, and no thanks necessary, don't mind Glenn, he's, well, an ass, I'm Mr. Hughes" he said holding out his hand.

"Hello, I am Kara Danvers, it is nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kara" he said with a nod and walked away. The rest of the class went by uneventfully, when it ended the bell rang again causing Kara to freak out again, Kara covered her ears and buried her head in her arms until the ringing stopped. She left class feeling a little disoriented and headed to her locker to meet Alex. When she got there Alex was already waiting for her.

"Hey, Kara, there you are" she said. Kara smiled wide when she seen her.

"Alex!" she said walking up to her excitedly.

"Hi" she laughed "so how was your class?" Alex asked smiling back at her.

"It was okay, it seems weird to study the English language when I already know it" she said looking slightly confused. Alex laughed a little again, she thought it was so cute when Kara looked confused. 

"What is so funny?" She asked

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" she said with a small chuckle. The hall was almost empty now "You should get to class" she said.

"Will you walk with me?" Kara asked her.

"Of course" Alex replied, she started to walk away and looked back "are you coming?" She asked with a smile on her face. Kara smiled back and walked towards her, she reached out for her hand when suddenly she was got shoved to the floor. 

"Where's Mr. Hughes to protect you now, huh, freak?" Glenn said standing above her. Before he could do anything else Alex punched him in the face, he stumbled back a but and held his cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Alex yelled, and hit him again, sending him down to tbe floor this time.

"Oh, look who it is, her girlfriend" he said getting back up.

"I'm her sister" she snapped back.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you're freak sister here was telling me earlier about just how much she and her adoptive sister  _loved_  each other" he said laughing. Alex punched him again, he stood fast, took the hit and kept laughing as he stumbled. He got back up and laughed again.

"Ha ha, yeah, she was tellin me all about how you two..." he was interrupted by a throat punch from Alex.

"Just shut the fuck up already" she said as he dropped down on his knees.

"You're a fuckin..." this time someone else hit him in the face.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to shut up, dude." 

"Who the hell are you? Alex asked.

"I'm Cas, nice to meet you" he said smiling.

"Alright and who the hell's that?" Alex asked pointing to Glenn, who was sprawled on the floor.

"His name is Glenn, he is an ass" Kara said she was standing behind Alex now.

"What?" Alex asked laughing as she turned around.

"She's right he's a major ass" Cas said laughing too.

"Um, thank's and all, uh, Cas, but I had that covered" Alex said.

"Yeah I know" he said.

"Then why did you punch him?" She asked.

"Them" he said nodding to the security guard and teacher heading towards them.

"What's going here?" The teacher asked. Kara recognised him as Mr. Hughes.

"Well, Glenn seemed a little cranky so I thought he could use a nap" Cas said with a grin.

"Uh-huh" Mr. Hughes said looking at Kara and Alex "well you're gonna need to come with us to the principal's officr then, Mr. Morrissen, we're gonna have to call your parents" he said. The security gaurd picked up Glenn and walked away, Mr. Hughes motioned for Cas to follow.

"Alright, well, guess Ill see you guys around" Cas said with a smile as he walked away.

"He was nice" Kara said.

"Yeah, yeah he was..." Alex said confused as to why someone who doesn't even know her would be willing to do that.

The rest of the schoolday went by without any other incidents and had actually been somewhat enjoyable all things considered. Kara and Alex walked outside together holding hands again and waited until Jeremiah got there to pick them up.

"Alex, thank you" Kara said resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"No problem, alien girl" she said smiling, and wrapping an arm around Kara. They stood there for a few more minutes before they seen Jeremiah's car pull up. 

"Let's go home, Kara" Alex said pulling her along by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was ch. 3 I hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have their first sister night. Alex starts having inappropriate thoughts about her foster-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres ch 4 sorry it took a little longer to get it out, I've been a bit busy lately, I plan on writing 5 and having it out sooner, this chapter, like the summary says will be about some inappropriate thoughts Alex is having and Alex and Kara's first sister night. The chapter gets a bit M-rated btw. As always I hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading :)

It was late when Alex woke up, she looked around her room, but she couldn't find Kara, who'd been sleeping next to her, anywhere. She felt a little worried so she got out of bed and walked to the door, opened it, and then went downstairs to look for Kara. Surprisingly she found Kara almost instantly, she was sitting on the couch, watching something on the T.V.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asked, sitting beside her.

"Oh, hey, I, uh, couldn't sleep" Kara replied, she had a sad look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"N-nothing" Kara answered.

"Ok, well, something's definitely wrong so just talk to me Kara, please" Alex said as she placed her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"It...I-I love You" Kara said, then grabbed her face and kissed her, Kara pushed her down on the couch and started caressing her inner thighs, she moaned as she felt Kara's fingers slowly slip inside her.

"Kara I.."

"Alex, hey Alex, time to wake up!" 

She slowly opened her eyes to see Kara's staring back at her.

"Kara, it's Saturday, no school today, remember?" She said groggily.

"I know, but It is 12:30 and I wanted to spend time with you." Kara said smiling.

"Alright, I'm getting up" she said, and returned Kara's smile. She remembered her dream, she'd been having alot of dreams like this lately, and they were always about Kara. These dreams made her feel...confused, about herself, and about her relationship with Kara. Her thoughts drifted back to Kara, and her dreams 

"Alex, is everything ok? Kara asked her.

"Hmm?, oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine" she said, putting on a smile.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, she looked cute when she was worried.

"I'm sure" she said "so what did you want to do today?" 

"Movie night!" Kara said.

"Okay" she chuckled at how excited Kara looked "well I'm gonna take a shower, so figure out what you wanna watch later and I'll make some popcorn for us when I get out" she said.

Once in the shower Alex kept thinking about her dream, about the way Kara had kissed her, how she caressed her and how good her fingers had felt...before she knew it her own fingers had found their way inside of her. She pushed them deeper as she kept replaying her dream over and over again, she picked up her pace as she felt herself getting closer. "Oh, fuuu, Kara" she moaned into her hand as she came.

After she was finished in the shower she dried off, got dressed and headed back to her room, when she entered she stopped dead in her tracks, Kara was there, with her shirt pulled over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra, or pants...or panties. Alex looked at Kara's breasts and blushed brightly, her eyes pulled themselves down until she was looking between Kara's legs.

"Uh, Kara, I, uh, you're um..." she stuttered out sheepishly, her face burning red, and her heart racing slightly.

"Oh, Alex, sorry I thought you were still in the shower, I am sorry" Kara said, Alex could've sworn a smile played at her lips.

"I, um, it's okay, I'll just, uh, be back...later" She said trying, and, failing, not to look at Kara's body. She felt herself blushing even more, if possible, as she peeked down at Kara's...

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine" she said, clearly very nervous "I'm going to, uh, leave, now." Alex said as she turned away and walked out if the room. 'What the hell just happened?' She tbought to herself as she made her way downstairs, 'Kara, was, I, was she? what the hell?' She sat on the couch and stayed there for what felt like forever before Kara sat down next to her.

"Hey Alex" Kara said "so I picked a movie out for tonight" she continued like nothing had happened earlier, like Alex hadn't walked in and seen...well pretty much everything.

"Oh, what did you pick? She asked, carrying on the same way Kara had, as if it never happened.

"Star Wars!" Kara announced.

"Which one?"

"All of them!" Kara replied smiling bright and wide.

"Oookay, well then, I guess we're gonna need alot of popcorn." She said laughing.

"What is popcorn?" Kara asked.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, well it's..." come to think of it she didn't quite know how to describe it "I'll show you." She went into the kitchen, Kara following behind her, Alex got what she needed then started the popcorn maker. As soon as it started 'popping' Kara freaked out, covered her ears and super-sped under the kitchen table.

"Kara!?" She ducked under the table "what's wrong?"

"Too loud" Kara flinched at every 'POP' "please, make it stop!" Kara pleaded. Alex got up and ran over to the popcorn maker and turned it off, and came back.

"Hey, don't worry, it's off, I'm sorry, are you ok?" She said cupping Kara's face in her hands. Kara nodded and hugged her, burying her face in the crook of her neck.They sat like that, just holding each other under the table for a while without saying anything.

"Soo, how about we get some pizza for movie night instead?"Alex finally said

"Ok" Kara mumbled before letting go of her, they got up and walked back to the living room, Alex called and ordered some pizza's for them, Eliza had given her some money before she and her dad left for the weekend. Kara put in the movie and sat down. 

"Alex"

"Yeah?"

"Will you...hold me?"

Alex turned herself so she was sitting sideways on the couch, pulled Kara towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Kara brought her knees to her chest and held Alex's arms. Alex kissed the back of her head and put her chin on top of Kara's head, she could almost feel Kara's smile. 

"I love you, Alex" 

"Love you, too" Alex hugged Kara a little tighter. 

_knock knock knock_

"Pizza!" Kara's face lit up as she ran over to open the door, Alex followed.

"Three large pepperoni and cheese pizza's?" 

"Yep" Alex said.

"Alright that'll be $15.52" Alex handed tbe pizza guy twenty dollars and told him to keep the change, her and Kara went back to the couch with their pizzas and continued the movie marathon. After they finished the pizzas and movies they went back upstairs to Alex's room.

"Thank you, for today, Alex" Kara said after they'd laid down.

"No problem" she wrapped her arms around Kara and closed her eyes, "goodnight Kara" she said. Kara turned over to face her and, to Alex's surprise, kissed her, Kara pulled away and smiled. 

"Goodnight Alex" 


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara spend time together.

 The sun was just starting to rise but still shone brightly amongst the early morning fog, there was a cool breeze blowing in from the open window and birds could be heard chirping as they flew past, it had all the makings of a beautiful day. Alex woke up and found Kara was already awake and she was sitting in the corner of the room with her knees pressed to her chest, her puffy eyes gave away that she'd been crying. Alex got out of bed, walked over to Kara and sat down next to her. 

 "You ok?" Alex asked.

 "No" Kara replied as she teared up. Alex pulled Kara into a hug wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Kara's shoulder. Kara loved it when Alex held her like this, it always made her feel better.

 "What's wrong?"

 "I have been so happy lately" Kara said, a few tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

 "And why's that a problem?" Alex asked feeling confused.

 "My family is gone, my whole planet is gone,  why do I get to be happy while they get to be dead?" Kara stopped talking and turned in Alex's embrace she buried her face in the nape of Alex's neck and began crying. Alex held her tightly and rubbed her back and pressed her face to Kara's.

 "I'm sure your parents would want you to be happy Kara" Alex said.

 "I know" Kara pulled her face up from Alex's neck " But I should feel sad, and instead this is the happiest I have ever been in my life..."

 "Why's that?" Alex asked.

 "Becuase I have you" Kara said, she softly rested her head on Alex's shoulder. 

 "It's ok to feel happy Kara, even though they're gone your parents would want you to be, and they'd want you to move on and live your life. You're not doing anything wrong by doing that, ok?"

 Kara nodded her understanding.

 "Krypton lives on through you Kara" Alex said. Kara smiled and hugged her tightly. 

 "I love you, Alex" Kara said, burying her face in Alex's neck again.

 "Love you too, alien girl" Alex said. She could feel Kara's grin in her neck, she liked it. Kara stayed pressed to Alex, her soft and slow breathing felt good against her skin, it was starting to turn her on. Kara exhaled and blew softly on her neck, and Alex could feel this heat building in her chest. Kara nuzzled her face a little colser and her lips brushed ever so lightly against Alex's neck, she felt the heat building in her chest move between her legs. Was Kara trying to turn her on? Alex quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind. There was no way sweet and innocent Kara was intentionally trying to turn her on. But what if she was? 'No Alex stop thinking like that it's not any good for you, you know she doesn't feel the same way and you-you shouldn't even feel this way to begin with Kara's your sister, you're supposed to protect her, not want her' she told herself. Alex pulled away from Kara and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked looking up at her.

 "To make us some breakfast, you coming?"

 Kara's eyes lit up at the mention of food. She stood and followed Alex downstairs to the kitchen. Alex made them bacon, eggs and pancakes for breakfast, at Kara's request. They talked and joked while they ate and Kara seemed to be feeling a lot better by the time they finished eating and cleaning up. After they were done with dishes Alex went back to her room, Kara stayed in the living room and started watching a movie on TV.

 Alex laid in her bed and covered up, she felt strangely tired considering she had just woken up not too long ago. Alex's thoughts drifted to Kara as they usually did when she was trying to sleep, she thought about what had happened a couple of hours ago, about how Kara had made her feel, she'd had a habit of making her feel turned on lately and Alex again wondered if Kara felt the same way and again quickly rejected the thought, there was no way Kara felt the same way. Alex continued thinking of Kara and how she felt about her. Alex moved the blanket off of herself. She was starting to feel hot again. She thought back to last night and how Kara had kissed her before bed, she rembered how soft and amazing Kara's lips had felt. Alex slid her hand in her panties and began rubbing herself. She remembered walking in on Kara changing and how beautiful she had looked without any clothes on. Alex pushed a finger into herself. She swore she could almost feel Kara's breath felt against her neck. Alex added another finger and began moving them, she moaned quietly and covered her mouth with her free hand. She could already feel herself getting close. As she came she bit down on her bottom lip and depite best efforts, softly moaned Kara's name. Alex laid there shaking and breathing heavy. 

* _knock* knock *knock*_

 The sound startled Alex and made her jump slightly. She knew it was Kara knocking. She quickly cleaned and cobered herslef up.

"Come in" 

"Hey Alex" Kara said. She walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge beside Alex. 

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Alex said trying to keep her breathing her steady.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you were up to" Kara said. 

"Oh, I was just laying here thinking about taking a nap" Alex said. 

"Mind if I join you?" Kara said with a yawn. 

"Sure but don't hog the covers again alien girl" Alex said with a laugh. Kara pushed Alex down onto the bed.

"I do not" She said smiling.

"Do too" Alex replied and sat up.

"Take it back" Kara said as she pinned Alex back down on the bed and held her in place by her wrists. "I said take it back" 

"Ok, ok I take..." Alex started "nothing back!" She said as she turned her and Kara over so now she was on top. Kara smiled up at her and laughed. Alex started feeling a little turned on again looking down at Kara and having her like this. Kara, seeing Alex was distracted took advantage of the opportunity and jerked her hips upward at the same time she pushed upward with her wrist's as well, Kara was now sitting on top of Alex who was still holding her wrists. Kara looked down triumphantly.

 "Ok, ok you win" Alex said laughing. Kara got off of her and laid down next to her, their heads were at the foot of the bed. Kara rolled over to her side and pulled Alex to her chest and wrapped her arms around her tightly. 

 "I get to be the big spoon this time" Kara said.

 "Ok, this time" Alex said chuckling. Kara reaponded by hugging her tighter. Alex pulled the covers over them and snuggled back up to Kara.

"I love you, Kara"

"Love you too, Alex"

 All in all it had been a beautiful day Alex thought as they drifted to sleep together.   Alex and Kara slept like that for the entire rest of the day, when they woke up it was early Monday morning and school was starting in a few hours. They got out of bed and started their school morning routine. Their parents had gotten home sometime last night and were up getting ready to start their dayd as well.

"Good morning Alex" Eliza said smiling.

"Morning mom" Alex responded.

"Good morning Eliza" Kara smiled back.

"Good morning Kara" Eliza replied.

"You guys ready for school today?" Jeremiah asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Kara said nodding excitedly.

"How 'bout you Alex?" He asked.

"Sure" she shrugged.

 "Ah, here comes breakfast make sure you eat you two I have to run to the store to put gas in the car when I get back you two better be ready ok?" Jeremiah said as he walked towards the door.

 "Ok, dad" Alex said. They ate and finished getting ready until Jeremiah returned. When he did they said goodbye to Eliza and went and got in the car to head to school. They didn't talk much during the car ride there. When they arrived they said goodbye to Jeremiah and got out of the car. Alex sighed as they began walking towards the school building, she really didn't want to be here today or any day for that matter but she pushed on and kept walking. Kara took hold of her hand as they neared the doors. Alex pushed the door opened with her other hand and held it for Kara as they stepped inside, they began walking to their lockers. Alex noticed the people who stared at them and whispered, most if them didn't know that they were sisters and most of those who did still thought the same things anyway. That they were lesbians and they were together, that she had some kind of sister kink, Alex had heard the rumors and jokes people made. They arrived at their lockers and put away their things, grabbing what they needed for class. Kara hugged Alex tightly and held her there for a few minutes before letting go. 

"Kara, you're gonna be late" Alex said.

"I know, I am going, goodbye Alex" 

"Bye Kara, I'll see you later today" Alex said.

 Kara waved as they parted ways and headed to thier classes. Kara hated this part of the day, she hated being away from Alex. Kara sighed and took her seat. The class passed by terribly slowly Kara was bored out of her mind when it finally ended, the bell surprised her and caused her to jump but she didn't freak out the glasses Jeremiah had given her had been helpful. Kara walked to her locker and waited for Alex there, while she waited she spotted the kid who had punched Gary walking past, he looked over and seen Kara looking at him, he waved and kept walking.

"Hey Kara" Alex said walking up to her.

"Alex!" Kara said smiling wide. She hugged her just as tightly as before. "How was your class?" She asked.

"It was ok I guess" Alex shrugged. "How was yours?

"Boring, we had a substitute and he had no idea what he was doing." Kara replied.

 Alex laughed "Well we should probably get going to our next classes" she said and gave Kara a quick goodbye hug.

"Alex wait" Kara called after her. She stopped and turned around on her heell

"What's up?" Alex asked walking back to her. Kara hugged her again.

 "Goodbye" Kara said as she let go. Alex smiled at her, returned her goodbye turned around and kept walking. Kara made her way to her next class which passed no faster then her first one had. The bell rang and Kara gathered her things and walked out of class and walked straight into the kid from earlier, she remembered his name was Cas. 

"Sorry" Kara said.

"It's ok" Cas said smiling, he bent down and picked up Kara's things and handed them back to her.

"Thank you" Kara said.

"Not a problem" Cas replied "It's Kara right?" He asked.

"Yes" Kara said "and you are Cas correct?" 

"Yep, anyway good seeing you but I gotta go to class, maybe we can talk more at lunch?" He asked.

"Okay" Kara replied.

"Cool, see ya then" he said.

 At lunch Kara and Alex sat together, Kara told Alex about bumping into Cas and that he was going to join them for lunch. Cas sat down at the table across from them.

"Hi" he said as he sat down.

"Hi" Alex and Kara said almost in unison which made Cas laugh.

"I never got to ask why you did that" Alex asked obviously referencing the fight with Gary.

"I don't like Gary, nobody really likes Gary, and I didn't want you to get in trouble for helping your sister, especially since Gary started it." Cas said. 

"Thank you" Alex said. 

"Anytime" Cas replied.

"So were your parents pissed?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, my mom was, my dad's a marine, he's stationed in Afghanistan so he's kinda got other things to worry about aside from his son getting in a fight at school.I aslo got suspended for a week" he said.

"Oh, I'm uhm sorry I got you in trouble" Alex said.

"You didn't, it was my choice to hit him and take the blame" Cas said shrugging.

"Still, I'm sorry" 

"It's ok, seriously" he said. Alex nodded in understanding.

 They ate joked and talked until lunch ended, Alex and Kara found out alot about their new friend before he left, he had two younger sisters that were twins, his mom was in med school, his dad, granddad, and great granddad had all served and fought in the army, and he intended to follow in their footsteps. Alex liked him, he had seemed to be a good kid. Alex and Kara spent the rest of the day together. The next half of the school day came and went alot faster than the first. Before either if them knew it they were standing outside waiting for their dad to pick them up. They stood there hand in hand waiting, Kara laid her head gently on Alex's shoulder. Jeremiah's car pulled up in front of them, they got in and sat next to each other in the backseat. 

"Did you guys have a good day?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes" Kara replied. Her hand was still in Alex's, she put her head back on Alex's shoulder for the car ride home. Jeremiah looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. 

"You two are adorable you know that?" He said chuckling. Alex and Kara both smiled. When they got home they went upstairs and spent the rest of the day cuddling in Alex's bed. When night came Alex held Kara as close as she could and closed her eyes. Kara smiled and closed her eyes too. Something felt different about it to both of them this time but neither of them knew what it meant. 

"Goodnight Alex, I love you"

"I love you too, alien girl, goodnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about how long I took getting this out, I hope you liked it, I decided to make a longer chapter to sort of try to make up for how long it had been. As always thank you for reading :)


	6. Dance with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex go to a school dance together.

 Alex and Kara had been inseperable lately, even more so than usual. Kara had even officially moved into Alex's room. She pretty much lived there already anyway, but Alex liked having her closer. Kara's bed was in the room now but she still slept with Alex in her bed every night. Everywhere they went they were practically glued to each other, which their parents constantly kept telling them was 'absolutely adorable'. At school however it had caused the rumors to grow, now every day more and more people told jokes behind their backs and stared when they passed by.  

 Alex hated going to school now, she always felt so angry walking through the halls. Kara didn't seem to mind it though, either that or she was just completely oblivious to it. Alex wasn't able to just ignore it, all the things people said she wanted to do to Kara and wanted from her were true. That's what made her so angry. She was really mad at herself she felt like a failure, as long as she was around Kara she wasn't really protecting her. A part of her would always want things from Kara that she definitely was not supposed to want. 

 So when Alex heard people joke or whisper or seen them look at her and Kara the wrong way she was keen to threatening them or even throwing punches if she was angry enough. She'd been lucky so far and hadn't gotten into any serious trouble for it yet. Alex knew if she kept it up she eventually would, and she didn't want to leave Kara alone amd get in trouble with her parents so she'd been trying to be on her best behaviour lately, but it wasn't easy. Alex's actions, despite her intent, hadn't helped the situation any and had only ended up making things worse and had more people buying into the rumors. Alex felt like she couldn't do anything right when it came it this, so she stopped doing anything at all and had decided to just try to ignore it like Kara.   

 Alex wondered what today would bring as she stared out the window of her father's car. She figured it'd be probably just end up being more of the same. 'Well at least today is Thursday' she thought 'I'll only have to deal with it for a couple of more days'. Kara was laying her head on Alex's shoulder and had her hands wrapped around her waist. She held Alex tighter, almost like she knew what was going through her head. Alex returned the hug and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulder and buried her face in Kara's neck.  

"I love you Kara" Alex's voice was muffled by Kara's neck.

"Love you too, Lexie" Kara said. She'd taken to calling Alex that ever since she'd heard someone say it in some movie or t.v. show. Alex liked the nickname, but Kara was the only one ever allowed to use it. Anyone else who tried had gotten a death glare or worse. 

"We're here" Jeremiah said from the front seat of the car. He was smiling back towards them in the mirror. Alex opened the door and stepped out, she waited for Kara to get out, closed the door and took her hand. They proceeded to the school doors slowly, neither of them wanted to leave the other any sooner than they had to. After they'd reached their lockers they exchanged hugs and quick goodbyes and headed off to their classes. Alex looked back and seen Kara looking back towards her as well. They smiled and waved at each other. As Kara turned back around she seen Cas walking a little ways in front of her and decided to catch up to him.

 "Hi!" Kara said.

"Oh, hey Kara, what's up?" Cas said with a surprised smile.

"Not much, I am on my way to class, how about you?" Kara replied.

"Same, hey are you and Alex going to be at the dance tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I did not know there was a dance tomorrow night" Kara said.

"Oh, um, well there is, and you should totally go" he said.

"I do not have anyone to go with" She replied.

"Isn't there anyone you'd want to go with?" Cas asked, he sounded like he already knew the answer.

 Kara instantly thought of Alex but instead ended up answering his question with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

"Oh well, we'll get it figured out before tomorrow" he said. He gave her sort of a knowing look.

"We will?" Kara asked.

"Yeah" Cas answered. He had an idea.

 Alex sat in class watching the clock tick away. She hated this class, and her next one too. She was away from Kara in these first two classes. Every moment spent in them was one more she was away from, and couldn't protect, Kara. So she helplessly stared at the clock hoping it would somehow move by quicker if she stared at it for long enough. The class had dragged torturously slowly, but finally ended. As Alex walked into the hallway she caught a glimpse of Cas out of the corner her eye, he had apparently been waiting for her just outside the door. 

"Hey" he said and waved.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Nothing much" he said as they continued walking "was just wondering if you were going to homecoming with anyone" 

 Alex stopped walking. Cas had kept going forward a few steps before realizing it and turned around.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" She said, she looked angry.

"What? Oh no, no, I'm going with Elle..."

"Adler?" Alex interrupted.

"Yep" Cas answered.

"Then why are you wondering if I'm going with anyone?" Alex asked him.

"Well see I had this idea. I know Kara doesn't have any to go with and..."

"How do you know that?" She asked interrupting again.

"I talked to her earlier" he said. "Anyway" he continued "I had this idea that you two could go together and then we could all like get together and hang out and stuff" 

"Oh, well um, I don't know, I didn't really want to even go to the dance" Alex said. 

"Ok, well if you change your mind don't forget to let me know" he said. "This is where we part ways, see you later" he said as they approached his class.

"Yeah, see you later" she said. Alex continued to her locker to meet Kara, who was already waiting for her when she arrived.

"Alex!" Kara ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Kara" she said smiling.

"I missed you" Kara whispered in her ear, she was still hugging Alex.

"I missed you too, Kara" Alex said. "C'mon let's go or we'll be late" 

 Kara and Alex walked hand in hand to Kara's next class. Kara also held onto Alex's arm with her other hand and leaned her head on shoulder as they walked. They arrived at Kata's class all too quickly, Alex would've gave anything at that moment for just a few more minutes with Kara before leaving her again.

 "I'll see you soon Kar" Alex said as Kara let go of her. Kara nodded her head and gave a faint smile, but it wasn't hard to see she didn't want Alex to leave, even if it was only for another hour.

 For once Alex beat Kara to their lockers, which made her begin to worry. After a few minutes of no Kara, she got seriously worried and started heading for Kara's last class. When Alex finally got to Kara's class she seen her standing outside, surrounded by a group of kids who were picking on her. They were all laughing at the ringleaders rather suggestive hand gesture and when Kara didn't seem to understand what was going on, they laughed harder. Alex ran at the ringleader and punched him in the face. He went down and everyone around them went silent. 

 "Leave her the hell alone!" She yelled. One of the ringleaders friends swung at her. Before it connected Cas came out of nowhere and grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked him backwords. He turned and had sarted saying something when all of a sudden he stopped and just walked away.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you like stalking us or something?" She yelled at him.

"Nope. Just lucky I guess." He responded, he turned towards the jerks who'd been bullying Kara with a glare and said. "How about you guys get lost and we all act like this never happened?" He had phrased it as a question but it sounded more like a command. The group dispersed and had disappeared after a few moments. Alex went over to Kara and hugged her tight.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you" Kara responded. "Thank you too, Cas."

"No problem" he said as he raised his hand in farewell and walked away. He seemed angry.

"Alex, what was that thing they were doing with their hands?" Kara asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Alex answered and hugged her again. "C'mon let's go."

 Thankfully nobody else had tried to mess with them for the rest of the day. As her and Kara made their way outside Alex thought back to what happened in the hall earlier and how Cas had helped her and Kara both and in return she screamed in his face. She started feeling guilty, Cas was always helping them and was one of their only friends at school. 

 Alex and Kara were waiting outside for their father to pick them up. They were holding hands and Kara's head was laying on Alex's shoulder like always. Alex had been thinking about what Cas had said earlier and she'd made a decision.

"Kara, will you...will you go to the dance with me tomorrow?" Alex said, she felt herself blushing.

"Really?" Kara's face lit up.

"Yeah"

"Yes!" Kara threw her arms around Alex's neck and bear hugged her.

"Kara...too tight" Alex said. 

"Sorry!" Kara said and pulled away.

"It's ok" Alex said laughingly, her face was still red.

 Their father's car pulled up and stopped in front of them. They got into the car and sat in the back next to each other. Jeremiah smiled at them in the mirror. 

"Heya girls, how was school today?" He said.

"Fine" Alex said flatly.

"It was great! Alex and I are going to a dance tomorrow!" Kara exclaimed.

"Oh really? That's great honey, sounds like alot of fun. We'll have to get you two some dresses, and take lots of pictures" Jeremiah said looking at Alex in the mirror and laughing. Alex glared back at him. He knew Alex didn't like dressing up, and she especially didn't like having her photo taken while dressed up. Kara distracted Alex by hugging her and slightly nuzzling her neck.

"So adorable" Jeremiah chuckled quietly.

 Kara smiled and Alex pretended not to hear him. They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Kara hadn't moved from Alex until they were stopped and in the driveway. She buried her face into Alex's neck and pressed a tiny kiss to it before letting her get out of the car. Alex felt herself bulshing again. They got out of the car and went inside. Alex and Kara went straight upstairs to their room and collapsed in bed next to each other. Kara rolled over and pulled Alex closer to her. She wrapped her arms around Alex. Kara was practically purring and pulled Alex as close as she possibly could.

"I love you Lexie" she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Kar" 

 They had been laying like that for a couple of hours when suddenly Kara sat up, her eyes went wide and her smile grew wider.

 "Dinner is done!" She said as she ran to the door. Alex got up, and followed her down stairs. They sat next to each other at the table  at the table. Eliza entered and put plates full of food in front of them. 

"Thank you" They said almost in unison.

"You're welcome" Eliza replied as she took her place at the table. "So you're father told me that you two are going to a dance together tomorrow night." She smiled at them. Kara nodded yes as her mouth was currently full of food. 

"We'll have to find you a dress Kara. Alex do you have one?" Eliza asked. 

"Yeah I think so" she answered.

"Well then Kara you and I will go and get you a dress after dinner. If you can't find one Alex we'll get you one too" Eliza said. After dinner Alex went upstairs to try to find a dress. A few more minutes of searching later and she'd found the only dress she had that she liked. It was a plain, long, black dress, after a few more minutes she also found the pair of leggings she always wore with it. Alex went back downstairs to tell her mother that she'd found her dress. When Alex got downstairs her mother and Kara were both waiting for her on the couch. 

"Did you find it?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I did, I don't need a new one" she said

"Ok. Kara still needs a dress though so we're going to the store to find her one, do you want to come with us?" 

"Sure" she shrugged.

 Kara had picked out a beautiful, long, blue Cinderalla style dress. Alex thought she looked absolutely breathtaking in it. Once home Kara showed the dress off to Jeremiah and then her and Alex went to bed. Kara laid with her head on Alex's chest and listened to her heartbeating.

"Goodnight Lexie" she murmured.

"Goodnight Kara" Alex mumbled back.

 In the morning, after they had waken up they dressed and went downstairs. While they ate breakfast they chatted about school and the dance. Kara's excitement made Alex smile, she was always happy to see Kara happy. When they finished eating their father drove them to school. The car ride felt like it had went by in a flash. Alex and Kara got out and walked towards the doors of the school building hand in hand as always. 

 Alex was surprised when they whole day had passed by without anything bad happening. Usually someone would make a dumb joke or screw with her or Kara, but everybody was too busy talking about and getting ready for the dance. Alex felt grateful for that.

 Her and Kara were standing outside waiting for Jeremiah, Kara was holding her like she had the day before when Jeremiah's car stopped in front of them. As soon as they got in the car they went back to holding each other, Alex didn't even mind her fathers 'you two are adorable' comments he made the whole way home. All that mattered to her today was Kara. 

 When they got home Alex and Kara started getting ready for the dance. They donned their dresses and went downstairs. Alex could hardly take her eyes off of Kara. She looked beyond amazing. Their parents were waiting for them in the living room with a camera. Alex so did not want her photo taken but she went with it and linked arms with Kara and smiled. Their parents commented on their adorableness some more and put the camera away. Jeremiah drove them to school and dropped them off when it was time. They said goodbye then set off toward the school. 

 Alex's heartbeat picked up its pace some as they walked through the doors. Kara gave her hand a small squeeze. Their eyes met and Kara smiled at her. They continued through the halls to the gym and stopped in front of it's doors. Alex's heart was racing now. Kara squeezed her hand again.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little, uhm, nervous I guess" Alex said. She certainly looked nervous. Kara could hear that her heart rate hadn't slowed any. Kara hugged her and didn't let her go until her hearbeat finally slowed down. Kara looked her in the eyes.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kar" Alex responded. She gave Kara a quick hug. Alex took a deep breath in locked arms with Kara and opened the door. 

 The gym was filled with music and laughter, people were talking and dancing together everywhere. There were balloons, streamers and a few banners hung up as decorations. The tables that eere set up had red covers over them and were full of snacks and fruit punch.

 Alex guided them through the crowd to an open spot on the dance floor. She nervously placed a hand on Kara's hip and with her other she took one of Kara's and they started to dance. They danced together in silence and let their movements do the talking for them. Kara laid her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes. As the song slowed so did they, as it drew to a close Kara rose her head and pressed her forehead to Alex's. Both of them closed their eyes now and kept dancing as the next song started playing. 

 Alex's focus was entirely on Kara, everything else around them faded into the background. They had stopped dancing now and were standing motionless, embracing each other. Through their dancing they'd moved further away from the crowd and were standing all alone in the corner. Alex opened her eyes and seen that Kara had done the same. 

 "Alex I..." Before Kara could finish talking Alex had leaned forward and kissed her. Alex pulled away quickly, her heart felt like it was going to explode and her cheeks were cherry red. 

 "Kara...I'm s-sorry I didn't...mean t- I'm sorry" she turned around and walked away as fast as she could. Kara stood there, she looked a little dazed and confused, she watched Alex keep walking until she was out of the gym and out of sight. 

 Once out of the gym Alex made her way through the hall to the main doors, she went outside and sat down on the stairs. After a few minutes had passed Alex heard the door open behind her, she figured it was Kara but instead Cas sat down next to her. 

 "Hey, I seen how you basically ran out of there, you alright?" He asked.

"I...not really" She answered. 

"You wanna talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to" 

"I'd rather not" She said.

"Ok" he said nodding "Not that it's really any of my business but whatever happened back there between you guys, it looked like it really upset Kara, maybe you should go talk to her" he stood up and started walking back inside.

"Wait" she called after him.

"Yeah?" 

"You're right" She stood up and followed him inside. "Hey I, uh, wanted to say sorry to you about yesterday" She said as they walked on.

"Oh you mean for when you yelled at me and called me a stalker in front of everyone?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." she was interrupted by him laughing.

"I was kidding, it's fine, seriously" he said "I mean I do have a tendency to just show up out of nowhere sometimes"

"That is literally all you have done since we met" She said, they were both laughing now. They went different ways upon entering the gym, Alex headed straight for Kara, Cas went off and disappeared somewhere to her left. Kara was sitting with her knees to her chest on the corner. Alex approached her slowly.

"Kara I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-to kiss you and I shouldn't have just run off like that" 

"You just walked away and left me here all alone" Kara's head was pointing down and her voice was small.

"I know Kara. I'm sorry, really I am" she sat down in front of Kara. "I know I probably confused and hurt you and I...let me make it up to you Kara. Please?" Alex asked. Kara softy nodded her head, which was still pointed down and mumbled, Alex didnt hear what she said but understood she'd agreed.

"What can I do Kar?"

 After a couple of seconds Kara looked up at her. Her eyes were still a little wet and looked sad, but she gave a small smile. "Dance with me?" 

"Of course" Alex said, standing up. So they danced together until the final song ended. As the music started to fade away they became lost in the others gaze, they slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. When they pulled away Alex noticed people were starting to stare at them but for once she didn't care, she didn't care if they stared made jokes or laughed, all she cared about was Kara. She brought their lips together once again. 

"I love you" Alex whispered.

"I love you too" Kara whispered back. They kissed each other one final time as the dancing and music came to a close around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always thank's for reading :)


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year ends, Cas leaves, and lots more sweetness beteeen Alex and Kara .

 Alex was glad school was finally going to be over. She was glad she didn't have to wake up early in the morning, glad she didn't have to worry about grades or homework, glad she didn't have to deal with everybody and their judging looks and their stupid jokes, but mostly she was glad she got to spend more time with Kara. Alex stared at her as she slept, she wanted every morning to be like this, just the two of them together in bed holding each other. The morning light made her look even more beautiful, her blonde hair and skin practically glowed in the light. Alex pressed her forehead to Kara's and closed her eyes, what she wouldn't give to make this moment and every one like this last forever. The moment however was cut short by a knocking at her door and her mother's voice telling her that it was time to wake up. 'Its just one more day' Alex told herself. 'Just one more day' 

"Kara, I know you're awake" Alex said with her eyes still closed.

Kara didn't say anything, she responded by pulling herself closer. She nuzzled Alex's neck, she knew Alex loved it when she did that. 

"Do we have to get up?" Kara whimpered. 

"Unfortunately" Alex chuckled. They laid together for a few more minutes before finally getting out of bed. They dressed and headed downstairs hand in hand to the kitchen where their parents were waiting with breakfast ready. They chatted about school with their parents while they ate. After eating they got in the car and headed off to school one last time. Alex sat in the back next to Kara, who was laying in her shoulder. Nobody had said much of anything for the entirety of the car ride, the only words spoken were goodbyes as they got out of the car. 

Alex felt nervous as they approached the doors, things at school had only gotten worse for them since the dance, everybody had seen them kissing or had at least heard about it by now. Literally everywhere they went Alex could feel people's eyes were glued to them, she heard the quiet snickers and hushed words, she tried her best to ignore it but it wasn't exactly easy when nearly the whole school was talking about it, about them. They walked past everybody hand in hand to their lockers, Alex always dreads this part of the day. She didn't want to leave Kara, and she knew Kara felt the same which made her hate it even more, knowing Kara was by herself and sad always made Alex feel terrible. Everytime they parted ways Kara looked like she was going to burst into tears, and everytime it made Alex's heart break a little. Alex pulled Kara into a hug.

"Goodbye" Kara whispered softly into Alex's shoulder. "I will miss you"

"I'll miss you too, it's only a couple of hours and this is the last time we've got to do this for a while" Alex patted her back and let go of the hug. They turned and walked away from ecah other, Alex looked and watched Kara disappear into the crowd then kept walking.

Alex had expected her classes to drag on like they usually did but to her surprise they had went by in a flash. Now only a couple more minutes were left before she would be back with Kara. She watched as the clock counted down those last few minutes and left as soon as they bell rang to go meet Kara, who was already waiting for her.

"Alex!" Kara ran up to her and almost knocked her off of her feet with a hug. 

"Hey Kara" Alex said chuckling. 

"I missed you"

"Missed you too alien girl" 

Kara held the hug tight. After a minute and a half it was very clear she wasn't letting go.

"Kara, you know you've got to let go of me right?"

"I know" Kara held the hug a few moments longer. She finallly released Alex and they set off hand in hand down the hallway. As per usual there were people staring and talking. They passed everyone by without paying them much attention. 'Just one more day' Alex told herself again. She looked over at Kara, her smile always made Alex smile. Always made her feel just so much better, warmer, happier it always brought her up when she was feeling down. Alex moved in a little closer and laid her head on Kara's shoulder as they kept walking. 

Alex thought back to when Kara first arrived. She never would've thought they'd be this close back then, for sure never thought she'd feel this way about her. She loved Kara, in a much more than sisterly way. She'd felt this way for a while but she hadn't entirely understood what it had meant until the dance. She was in love with Kara. They stoppped walking and Alex put her head up. She placed her forehead on Kara's temple before speaking.

"I love you" she said it at barely a whisper but she knew Kara heard her. 

"Love you too Lexie" Kara replied also at a whisper. Alex smiled at the use of her nickname.

"You know I hate when you call me that" Alex laughed. She always said she hated it but Kara knew that she secretly liked it. 

"I know" Kara looked her in the eyes and smiled. 

They continued walking, along the way they ran into Cas, he waved as he approached.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi Cas" Kara replied.

"Hey" Alex said.

"Was hoping I'd see you two today" Cas said.

"Why's that?" Alex asked him.

"Today's the last day of school. And my last day in Midvale, we're moving, me and my Dad" he answered.

"Oh, are you okay? You seem, um, kinda sad" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Ye-No...no I'm not" he looked down at the floor.

"What's up, do you not want to move?" 

"It's not that, well I don't but um my mom uh" he breathed in. "She died. From cancer, we knew it was coming but..." he trailed off.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry" Alex said. Kara remained silent.

"It's ok or it will be, eventually so anyway I uh just wanted to say goodbye to you guys" he said, he was looking at them now. "So, well, goodbye" he held up his hand and gave a halfhearted wave.

"Goodbye Cas" Alex said.

"Goodbye Cas" Kara repeated. They both waved at him as he turned around and walked away.

"We'll miss you" Alex said.

He turned back and smiled. "Do me a favor, and don't" he turned back around and kept walking. They watched as he walked away and faded into the crowd and out of sight. Alex and Kara went on to their next classes and then the day was over just like that. Alex expected today to be like every other spent at school recently, dull, slow, and filled with a bunch of annoying people, but it felt like it had passed by in the blink of an eye, and other than a few people, not many bothered them, maybe it was becuase it was the last day before summer break, but whatever it was Alex was thankful for it. Especially after what happened with Cas, him leaving and his mom...it had come as quite a surprise to her and Kara, Cas didn't really talk too much about his family, he mentioned a few things here and there but not much, which made sense now.

Alex tried not to think about it too much, her and Kara were in the car now, she was staring out the window, watching everything go by. She turned her attention away from her thoughts and the window and focused on Kara. She was, as always, curled up to Alex with her head on her shoulder. Alex brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face, and looked at her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. Kara smiled up at her, and for a moment Alex thought that Kara would try kissing her but the car stopped and Alex looked up and realized they were home.

They went straight upstairs and collapsed in Alex's bed together. Kara pulled herself towards Alex and and laid her head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. Ever since she came to Earth Alex had been the only one who really made Kara feel truly happy. Ever since the first night they'd spent together, Kara knew she was in love with Alex. Alex was her whole world, was...was her everything and she always would be. 

Kara craned her neck to look at Alex. They stared into each others eyes and Alex removed her glasses, and lightly kissed her forehead. Kara moved her head beneath Alex's chin and placed her hand on Alex's chest right above her heart. Alex placed her hand over Kara's and kissed her forehaed again. Kara smiled and buried her face in Alex's neck.

"Love you Lexie" she whispered.

"Love you too, Kar" Alex said patting her head and wrapping her arms around Kara. "And I always will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was ch. 7, super sorry I took forever to get it out, I promise the next will be quicker! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. =)


	8. For the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex take things a bit further.

Alex woke up to the soft kisses Kara was planting all over her neck. Kara nuzzled her and hugged her before going back to kissing her neck. Alex let out a small involuntary moan. 

"Good morning Lexie" Kara whispered in her ear. She kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Good morning..." Alex said trying to get her breathing under control. She sat up and Kara did the same. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her into another hug.

"Love you" Kara said nuzzling back up to Alex.

"Love you too" Alex replied at a whisper. Kara could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Kara smiled and started kissing her neck again. Alex breathed in sharply and was shaking ever so slightly. "Kara..."

Kara interrupted Alex with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kar seriously what..."

Kara interrupted her again, this time she held the kiss a little longer. Alex gave in and started kissing her back, and then they were having a full blown make out session on her bed. After a few minutes they slowly pulled away from each other.

"What has gotten into you..." Alex huffed, her face was beet red and her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest at any second. 

"I...want you..." Kara whispered quietly, Alex had barely heard her.

"I...you what?" Alex looked confused, she was sure that she'd misheard Kara.

"I want you" Kara whispered just a teeny bit louder. 

Alex was sure she hadn't misheard her this time, her face, somehow, was even redder than before, she was at a loss for words and stared blankly at Kara. She couldn't believe that Kara wanted...that she felt the same. Alex had wanted so much more with Kara and now hearing Kara wanted it too, she was stunned. After searching for a few moments she found the words she felt like she had to say.

"Kara...we can't..."

"Wh-why not?" Kara looked a little hurt. "I love you...I thought you..." Kara stopped talking and looked away. "I-I'm-I'm sorry..." She turned around and put her back to Alex she sat still for a couple moments before standing and quickly walking out the door. 

"Kar wait" Alex called out in vain as Kara ran down the stairs. Alex got up and ran after her. She got downstairs and found Kara sitting on the couch her knees were pressed to her chest, her chin was resting on top of her knees and her arms were were covering most of her face. Alex approached slowly and sat down next to her, she reached a hand out to Kara who moved away as she did.

''Kar please..." Alex moved closer and hugged her. 

"I'm sorry I-I screwed everything up...I just I thought you...when you would take a shower or sneak off to the bathroom...I could...hear you..." Her face flashed a bright red before she buried it back in her knees. She popped her head back up "I'm sorry I-I should-shouldn't hav..."

Alex interrupted Kara with a kiss this time. "It's ok" she kissed Kara again and wiped away the tears that had formed in her big beautiful blue eyes. "It's just a hell of a thing to wake up to" Alex smiled warmly at her.

"S-Sorry...I thought...you were uh sort of..." She stopped talking.

 "Sort of what?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"...moaning...my name..." Kara's voice was almost too soft to hear. Almost. Alex felt her cheeks warm up again as she started to recall the dream she'd been having before Kara had woken her up. In it, Kara had given her good reason to be moaning her name. "And I could, um...smell...that you..." Kara said sheepishly.

 Alex looked at her quizzically before quickly realizing what she'd meant. She rubbed the back the back of her neck and directed her eyes to the floor. Kara hugged her knees to her chest harder and turned her head to face away from Alex. "Kara" Alex reached out and lightly placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kar, please?" She turned to face Alex but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm..." Alex lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. 

"Don't be, it's ok" Alex kissed her again, it was only a quick peck but it had made Kara feel better. 

"So...what now?" Kara asked after a few minutes had silently passed by. Alex smiled and kissed her, longer and more passionately this time. She stood and tugged Kara's sleeve she held out a hand and Kara took it. Alex lead her back upstairs and they climbed into bed next to each other, assuming their usual positions.

Alex pulled Kara as close as she possibly could. She caressed the back of Kara's hand with her thumb, she entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. She raised Kara's hand and kissed it, she then kissed and sucked on her neck, trying and failing to leave a hickey. Kara moaned in response to Alex's actions. Alex felt more heat building in her chest with every one of Kara's sweet and subtle moans. She nibbled Kara's ear and skimmed the fabric of Kara's clothes, starting with her shirt and slowly moving lower. Alex paused as she reach Kara's inner thigh. She was supposed to be her little sister. Alex tried to wipe the thought from her mind. Kara wasn't really her sister she reminded herself. _And she apparently wants this almost as much as you do._

The low whimper Kara made erased her doubt. She slid her hand very slowly under Kara's pants. Her hand was trembling as she glided it over Kara's already wet panties. Alex steadied it and delicately pressed her middle fingers over the top of Kara's lips. Her hips jerked up involuntarily and she moaned loudly in response. Alex slowly and meaningfully slid her fingers out from under Kara's pants. She tugged at the corner of her pants and Kara nodded eagerly. Alex peeled them of deliberately slowly. 

Alex moved to a sitting position and spread her legs, she pulled Kara in between the space she'd created. She slowly slid her hands towards Kara's panties, stopping just as she'd reach the top. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked, herself more than Kara. Kara bottom lip was trembling as she nodded. Alex slid her panties down just past her knees. She tickled her way back up Kara's inner thigh. Kara kissed, sucked,and softly chewed Alex's neck, she managed to do what Alex couldn't and left her mark. 

Alex lightly placed her middle finger over Kara's center. She ran her finger up and down. Kara's moans were getting louder, she buried her face in Alex's shoulder to try and suppress the sounds. Alex entered Kara, who silently screamed into her shoulder. Alex added another finger, and moaned herself this time. Kara was warm, wet, and tight. She started moving her fingers. Kara bit down. Alex groaned and sped up. Kara bit down again, harder this time. Alex kept pace and kissed Kara's head. 

"Ah! Ah! Ale-alex!" Kara was close. Alex added a third finger. A couple more thrusts and Kara was done, she screamed as she came, she wasn't able to stop herself or muffle it any. Luckily their parents hadn't heard. Alex removed one finger after another, slower each time. She sucked her fingers dry and Kara kissed her hungrily. "Rao I Iove you"

"I love you too" Alex returned Kara's kiss. Kara pulled her panties back up, she left her pants off and curled up to Alex. Alex barraged her with a series of soft kisses all over her face and neck. Kara was purring again, just like a... 

"Kitten..." Alex whispered. Kara understood and smiled. They kissed again. And again. The rest of the day was basically just a long series of never ending kisses and cuddles. Once night fell they drifted to sleep together, their faces only inches apart. Alex last waking thoughts were of Kara. Of how much she loved her and needed her...how she couldn't live without her...


	9. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Kara she's leaving for college...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I want to say I'm sorry for the sadness, but I hope you still enjoy the chapter nonetheless.

 Kara woke up and to her surprise Alex's arms weren't wrapped around her like they usually were. She rolled over in bed and found Alex sleeping on the other side with her back to her. Kara was confused but she figured Alex had probably just rolled over in her sleep without realizing it or something at least thats what she hoped. Lately it had felt like Alex didn't want to be around her. Alex had been keeping herself busy all day and stopped doing alot of the things they did together. They hadn't had a sister night in weeks, but they still always cuddled together every night, so Kara told herself something she knew was a lie. She told herself Alex just rolled over. That she didn't mean to. That she still loved her. Kara pulled herself closer and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex. 

 Alex blinked her eyes open as Kara took hold of her. Kara couldn't see it but she smiled sadly. Alex moved Kara's hand to meet her lips and she kissed it. She held Kara's hand in her own and closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were starting to form. She was going to be leaving for college soon and still hadn't told Kara. She didn't want to hurt her, she was only trying to protect her. At least that's what Alex told herself. In all reality Alex was only really protecting herself. She'd been sort of avoiding Kara over the past few weeks, she'd stopped doing alot of the stuff they liked to do together, she even stopped doing sister night with her. She was trying to distance herself from Kara,  little by little, to try to make it easier on her when she left. 

"I love you" Kara whispered, she'd said it so many times before but this time it had sounded different, she sounded sad and scared. Almost like she was saying goodbye.

"I love you too" Alex said. She didn't realize it but it sounded different to Kara. It sounded forced, and overly reassuring. Kara heard Alex's heart skip a beat as she said it. It only reinforced the idea that Alex had stopped caring about her in her head. 

 They fell back asleep and slept together for a few more hours. Alex woke up before Kara. She slipped out of bed dressed quietly and left. She went downstairs and sat on the couch with her knees to her chest. She thought about Kara and if she was doing the right thing.

 Kara was awake but pretended to still he asleep and let Alex leave. After she was gone and Kara was alone she let herself start crying quietly. She wept and wondered what she'd done wrong. She loved Alex more than anything or anyone. Kara couldn't understand why Alex was doing this to her, she'd thought they were in love...so she cried, because she didn't know what else to do. 

 Alex was coming back upstairs when she heard the sobbing coming from her and Kara's room. She entered and seen Kara curled up in a ball and crying into a pillow. Kara apparently hadn't heard her walk in. Alex moved to the edge of the bed and sat down next to Kara. She stopped crying and looked up at Alex.

"Hey"

"H-hi..."

"Are you ok?" 

Kara shook her head no and put her head back down.

"What's wrong?" Alex knew the answer, she wasn't so stupid as to think Kara wouldn't notice her being distant. She'd hoped Kara would be angry with her, hate her for it even, to make it easier for her, but she didn't want her to be sad. Especially this sad.

"You..I.."

"It's ok Kar" she patted Kara's head.

"No, it's not...I-I thought you lov-"

"Hey, don't think that Kara" Alex said and pulled her up, she hugged her from behind "I will always, always, love you" 

"Then-" Kara started, but Alex knew her next question and answered.

"Because I-I'm...leaving soon...for college and I -sigh- I thought if I distanced myself and avoided you it'd be...easier somehow"

Kara stared at her. She blinked her eyes a few times as she let Alex's words sink in. She was leaving. Kara's eyes welled up with tears again. 

"W-why?" 

"I..." Alex wanted to say something but she choked on her words. She knew nothing she said would make it any better. Kara wiped away the froming tears.

"A-after Jeremiah... you-you promised you wouldn't leave me..." Kara's voice broke on the last words.

"I know Kar..."

 She remembered that day. They were at her father's funeral. Alex was on her knees crying and Kara was standing closely behind her. Her mother couldn't bring herself to come any closer to the empty coffin and was a good ways back from them. Kara quickly placed her hand on her shoulder and removed it.

"I'm so sorry Alex..."

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, if I hadn't talked you into flying with me or if I'd just died with Krypton he..."

Alex had gotten angry. "Don't you say that don't you dare for one second put this on yourself and don't talk like that" she hugged her roughly. "Ok?"

"But Alex..."

"No, no buts, it is not your fault Kara" she could tell what Kara was thinking from her look. "I will always love you and nothing will ever change that, I promise I love you and I will never leave you Kara. Ever." She regretted making that promise. She knew she'd eventually have to leave her but she was trying to comfort her and make her feel better, which had worked, as much as it could given the circumstances. 

"I'm sorry" Alex said, fighting back tears.

"Please don't go" 

"I'm sorry Kar but I-I have to..." 

"Why?" She wasn't looking at Alex anymore.

"I...I just have to" It wasn't only that Alex wanted to go, she also felt like she had to. To protect Kara from herself. She felt like a failure. Alex felt like she had corrupted or tainted Kara somehow she'd felt this way since their first and only time. It was her job to protect Kara. To protect her little sister. And she felt like she failed. Alex had managed to convince herself she'd somehow taken advantage of Kara and that thought tore her up inside so she thought it was best to just leave, in order to protect Kara.

Kara sniffled and fixed her eyes on the floor. "Then...just...go..." She was holding back her tears with everything she had. Alex was her whole her universe, was her everything. She needed her but she wanted to leave so Kara was letting her go.

"Kar-"

"Please..." 

Alex shook her head and stood, she walked to the door and looked back. Kara still wasn't looking at her and had curled back up in bed. Alex opened the door, left and closed it. She wiped away her tears and went downstairs. Her mother walked out if the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie" she seen the look in Alex's face. "Are you ok?"

Alex put on a fake smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm uh fine...I just need to go for a walk and get some fresh air" 

"Oh, ok, just don't be out too long sweetie" Eliza saw through her daughter's facade but let it go, if Alex didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't be able to make her.

"I won't" Alex said as she left. She closed the door and let the tears fall freely down her face as she walked away. She thought about Kara. She was the only person Alex would ever truly love, the only one she'd need and desire and that's why she had to leave. Kara was her everything and that's why she had to let her go.

 Kara listened as Alex left with her super hearing. When she finally heard the door close behind her she broke down. She didn't think anything could hurt as much as losing her planet but losing Alex hurt so much worse. Alex was the best thing that ever happened to her, super powers included. She was her whole entire universe, Alex was her everything...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 9, again so sorry for the sadness, don't worry though Ch 10 is gonna be about them reuniting towards the end of college and after that there'll be another time jump to when they're older and in National City. As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several years apart Alex and Kara finally reunite with one another.

 Kara was sitting alone in her dorm room on the edge of her bed, her roommate, Gwen, was out partying with a bunch of frat guys she tried to get Kara to go with her but she had elected to stay in, like she always did. Gwen tried to get Kara to go with her every time she went out, but Kara always turned her down. Kara knew why Gwen still asked her every time, she usually wanted to set Kara up with some guy. But Kara didn't want any part of it, she'd already met the love of her life. She opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand by her bed and pulled out a photo and smiled.

 Kara was staring at an old photo of her and Alex. They had taken it together before going to a dance together at school, one she remembered very well. That was the night the two of them had officially become something more than just sisters, or at least that's what Kara had thought.

 She hadn't seen or really heard from Alex in almost six years, not since she'd left for college. Since she'd left her. Kara didn't blame her, she would've left her too if she was Alex. Kara remembered the day she left as clearly as the dance. It had been close to a week after Alex had told her that she was leaving soon. Kara came home that day to find Alex had already left, without ever even saying goodbye, Kara of course was heartbroken, she loved Alex more than anything and she just left her. Alone. Kara barely left the room they'd shared for a month and she cried herself to sleep every night. Alex leaving was her like that was without a doubt the worst pain she'd ever experienced, Krypton's destruction included. 

 After some time, as with all things, the pain lessened. It never really went away but it did become more bearable. Kara still missed Alex every day, but she was also kind of angry with her. She'd left and she never called or wrote or visited or anything. Eventually Kara assumed Alex had probably moved on and even if it wasn't true, she had to tell herself it was and do the same. 

 And Kara had done just that...mostly. She smiled, seemed bright, happy and more confident, but it was a facade. Nothing more than fake smiles and false confidence. On the outside she looked happy, but she felt empty inside. Without Alex Kara didn't feel complete, she felt like she was missing a piece of herself. Alex was her soulmate and she was gone, at least for now anyway. Kara still hoped that one day she would see Alex again but that didn't stop it from hurting.

 So Kara held on to memories, like the one she was holding now. Alex looked so beautiful that night, she remembered getting lost in that beauty and the music. Kara remembered the way Alex had kissed her that night, she had obviously gotten a bit lost herself. Kara smiled, it wasn't fake this time. She pulled open the bottom drawer of the nightstand again and put away the photo.

  _*knock* *knock*_

"Come in" Kara answered.

 Gwen walked in and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much, I thought you wouldn't be back till later tonight?"

"That's actually why I'm here..." She started.

"Oh no, no, no..." Kara knew where she was going with this.

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes, Kara come on you never go out with me anymore, scratch that you never go out on general, it's the end of the year and it'll be fun. You do know that you're like supposed to gave at least some fun college right Kar?"

"First off I've asked you several times to please not call me that, second I don't go out with you because you're always trying to set me up with some guy..."

"I'm sorry, look I promise I won't ok? Come on Kara it'll be fun"

"You're not gonna stop asking me until I go, huh?" Kara resigned.

"Nope" Gwen said smiling.

 _*sigh*_ "Fine" 

...

 The bar was crowded with people and booming with noise. Cheers, laughter, yelling, bottles and mugs clanking and banging on tables , feet shuffling, chairs moving and scraping against the floor, darts finding their marks against the board. It was all a little overwhelming. Kara adjusted her glasses and focused herself. She blocked out most of the noise and brought her attention to Gwen, who was staring at her. 

"What?" Kara asked.

"I uh asked if you wanted a drink" Gwen looked at her confused.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't hear you" Kara responded quickly. "Um, sure just a um...club soda, uh thanks"

Gwen chuckled. "I meant..."

"I know" Kara replied. "But im just um... not feeling it tonight" Kara put on a smile. One of many she had.

"Ok" Gwen nodded and ordered Kara a club soda and ordered a bloody mary for herself. Kara and Gwen drank their drinks, Gwen ordered herself a few more, and talked.

"So, I had a question" Gwen said.

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't you ever go out with any of the guys I try to set you up with? Hell, why don't you go out with any guys?" 

Kara sipped her club soda silently. A look of realization came over Gwen's face.

"Unless you're..." Gwen started, but Kara her with a glare.

Kara finished the club soda.

"Sorry Kar"

"It's alright" Kara said with a smile. Another one of many she had in her arsenal of fake smiles. 

"How about we head back? Watch a movie or something?" 

"I'd like that" Kara said. Gwen could get on her nerves sometimes but she liked having her as a roommate, and as a friend. They went back to their dorm room and watched Benny and Joon together. Kara and Alex watched it together sometimes when they were younger, apparently Gwen also liked it as this was the fifth time they'd watched it together. After the credits started to roll Gwen stood up and stretched.

"Well, good night Kar, I hope you had fun tonight" Gwen winked at her and walked away. She swayed her hips in an obviously seductive way as she walked through the door into her room. Gwen definitely wasn't letting their conversation from earlier go. Kara sighed and walked towards her own room. She changed into some pajamas and laid down. Kara closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Like every night for the past few years she dreamt of Alex. Of her beautiful smile, her beautiful eyes and hair, and like every night she hated it. She hated it the reminder of her.

 Kara loved Alex but she hated that she was gone, a part of her had resented Alex for it, not that she didn't understand why Alex left. She just didn't understand why Alex never came back to her, all these years and Alex hadn't even so much as wrote a single goddamn letter. 

 Kara woke up later than usual, the sun's rays were shining brightly through her partially closed blinds. She sat upright and rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes, she yawned and stretched her arms out above her. 

_*Knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*_

Kara got out of bed and walked towards the door, she didn't think to use her x-ray vision. It was probably just someone looking for Gwen as usual. When she opened the door Kara froze dead in her tracks. Alex was staring back at her.

"Umm...hi" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading I hope you enjoyed :) sorry for the cliffhanger couldn't resist, the next chapter will be up by this Friday I was gonna make this a longer chapter and include what would be 11 but it's been a month since my last update and I figured those of you still reading and waiting could use something to hold you over and just an update in general. So again thanks a ton for reading and I'll see ya guys Friday (hopefully sooner :) so until then)


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex spend some time reconnecting.

 "Umm...hi" Alex stood firmly but her eyes were on the ground, she was trying to be confident but found it hard to look at Kara. Alex shifted from foot to foot under Kara's gaze. She wanted her to say something, to yell at her to ask her why, just something, anything. Kara just stared.

 All Kara could do was stare, she almost she thought she was still dreaming.

"Kara, are you ok?" Alex asked. Kara nodded her head in response. "Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah" Kara sat on the couch and Alex followed. They sat in silence on opposite ends of the couch for a couple of minutes. They were each gathering their thoughts trying to think of something to say to the other.

"I'm sorry Kara" Alex said breaking the silence. 

"Yeah well...you should be" Kara said, not looking at her.

"I know, and I am sorry, I should've called or..."

"Why didn't you?" Kara cut off. Her voice was shaky and she still wasn't looking at Alex.

"I..." Alex looked down at the floor "was scared" she finished.

"Of what?"

"You" Surprised, Kara turned to face her. "I thought you would be mad at me, I thought you'd hate me..." Alex continued. "I thought after everything, you wouldn't want to see me. I guess I think too much" Alex chuckled softly. There was a sad expression on her face. Sge looked downtrodden, defeated and depressed. Kara closed the gap and hugged her.

"Honestly I was mad at you Alex, but I could never hate you, and I will always want to see you" She cupped her face and thumbed away the few tears that were forming in Alex's eyes. Kara did something Alex wasn't expecting. She kissed her, her lips were soft and warm. Alex had almost forgotten what they'd felt like. Almost. "I love you Alex, always and forever"

 Alex sank into Kara's embrace. "I love you too Kara" she squeezed the alien as hard as she could,which probably didn't feel like much to Kara. "Always and forever"


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have their first real date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick I wanted to say thank you to my best friend Savanna for helping me brainstorm. You're...well the best <3

 Kara opened her eyes slowly. The morning light was blindingly bright. She pulled the blinds shut and yawned. She looked over at the beautiful brunette woman sleeping in bed next to her. Alex had been around alot more recently. Hell she practically lived at Kara's dorm these past few weeks. Having Alex back in her life was amazing. Kara had almost forgotten how good it felt to just be around Alex, everything felt more vibrant. Colors were brighter, smells stronger, it was like Alex was a drug she couldn't get enough of.

 Alex rolled over in her sleep and pulled the blankets with her. Kara got up out of bed and walked out of her bedroom with the intent of going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Upon walking out of her room though Kara was greeted with a surprise. Gwen was sitting in one of the chairs in their living room. Her head was leaned back on top of the chair and her knees were brought up to her chest. Kara stopped moving but it was too late, Gwen came to and looked at her. She smiled softly. 

"Hey Kar" Her eyes were barely open and Kara could smell the alchohol on her breath from where she stood. 

"Heey" Kara tried in vain to 'play it cool'.

 "What's up?" Gwen asked. Her eyes drifted past Kara and into her room. From where she was sitting Gwen had a perfect line of sight into her bedroom. She stared at the brunette laying asleep in her bed and smiled wider. She chuckled and murmured "called it" as she closed her eyes. 

 Kara stood still, her face felt like it was burning as hot as the sun. Though nothing had happened she knew that Gwen would think it had. Kara stood awkwardly a few more moments before realizing Gwen had drifted back off to sleep. She sighed and nade her way to the kitchen.

 Alex woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up and stretched and yawned. What time was it? She glanced at the clock next to Kara's bed. 1:06. Damn, she thought, she did not mean to sleep this late. She got of bed and walked out of Kara's bedroom. There was someone sleeping in a chair in the living room, Alex guessed it was Kara's roommate Gwen, Alex picked up the familiar scent of whiskey coming from her, Alex chuckled and shook her head. 

 Alex continued to the kitchen and walked uo behind Kara she wrapped her arms around the now slightly taller woman. Alex rested her head in the blondes shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Smells good" she said nodding to the bacon and eggs on the stove. "There any coffee?"

 "Yeah I put a pot on for you a little bit ago"

"You're amazing Kar" Alex kissed her cheek again and poured herself a cup. 

"Did someone say coffee?" Gwen called out from the living room. "And is that bacon I smell?" She asked sounding serious. 

"Yep, let me bring you a cup of coffee, bacon is almost done" Kara replied.

"No, that's ok Kar I can get my..." Before she could finish Kara was in front of her holding out a mug. "You're my hero blondie, you know that?" Gwen smiled and Kara beamed at the  compliment. "So, who's the pretty brunette that was in your bed?" Gwen's smile turned mischievous. Kara's face flushed. 

"Ummm" Kara froze, unsure if what to do.

"Im, uh Alex" Alex said with a wave as she entered the room.

"Hi, Alex. Im Gwen"

"Yeah, um Kara's talked quite alot about you" Alex said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh?" She glanced up at Kara who still hadn't moved. She flashed another mischievous smile at her. "Well, anyway it's nice to meet you, Alex" Gwen said, stretching out a hand.

 Alex took the offered hand and shook it. "Likewise" 

 "Well I'm gonna get out of here, let you two have some alone time" she winked at them "thanks for the coffee Kara" Gwen got up and slipped on some shoes, grabbed a jacket and left. "Bye guys, have fun" she called as she closed the door.

 "Gwen seems nice" Alex grumbled into her coffee. 

 "She is" Kara said. She came up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "But you're better" she said and kissed Alex's cheek. Alex vainly tried to hide her smile with her coffee. Kara kissed her cheek again and pulled away. 

"You can be a bit sappy at times you know that?" Alex said after taking another sip of her coffee.

 "Shut up, you love it" Kara replied.

 "Eh, maybe a little" Alex said, smirking.

 They finished their coffee and breakfast together, chit-chatting here and there. After they were done and had cleaned up the dishes they got dressed and got ready to go about their days. 

 "Well this has been nice, but I have to go to class today. Did you,um, maybe, want to get together later, maybe get dinner or something?” Kara asked, she shifted on her feet nervously.

 "Are you asking me out on a date?" Alex asked smirking. 

 Kara’s face flushed red before she softly answered “y-yes." Alex rushed forward and hugged Kara. “So is that a yes?" Kara asked, somehow still a little unsure.

 “Of course. I’d love to go on a date with you Kar.” Alex realeased Kara and looked her in the eyes. “I love you.”

 Kara kissed Alex before repeating “I love you” they shared the moment a little longer before Kara remembered that she had to leave. She was almost out the door when she remembered they hadn’t set a time, place or anything. “Oh um, so do you wanna come over at like 7:30? Oooh! And I know this awesome diner we could go to!”

 “Sounds good” Alex pecked Kara’s cheek. “See ya then.” 

***

 Kara was standing in front of her mirror, she was staring at her outfit intensely, scanning it over and over. Kara was so caught up in evaluating her outfit she didn’t hear Gwen step in through the open door to her room.

 “You shouldn’t worry so much Kar, she’s gonna love it” Gwen said leaning against the door frame.

 “Are you sure?” Kara said nervously, she turned to face Gwen as she spoke.

 “Of course I am” Gwen said confidently.

 “How you can be sure? What if it’s too much? Or what if...”

 “Kara” Gwen moved and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what you wear, she’ll like it because she likes you, now why don’t you stop worrying and finish getting ready, you don’t wanna keep her waiting do you?” Gwen finished with a smile. She knew Kara’s answer, and Kara knew that she knew so she didn’t answer, instead she continued to get ready for her date. God she loved saying that, even in her head. She was going on a date with Alex! Kara pushed the excitement aside and finished getting ready. 

 Alex was sitting outside Kara’s dorm in her car, she was nervously tapping her hands on the steering wheel, she was mentally freaking out. She was about to go on a date with Kara. Like an actual, for real, legit date and it was just now setting in. She was scared, excited, and worried all at the same time. What if’s kept flying through her head and for a very brief and shameful moment she thought about just driving away and leaving, the thought was quickly squashed from her mind. Instead Alex took a deep breath, exhaled and grabbed the door handle. A few moments later she was standing outside of Kara’s door now feeling especially anxious. Alex swallowed hard and knocked.

 Kara looked through the door with her x-ray vision and saw Alex standing there. Kara’s heart skipped a beat and her heart rate sped up as she got closer to the door. However just before she could make it to the door Gwen practically ran past her. “I got it!” She yelled as she passed Kara, who just shook her head lightly and stopped walking. Gwen opened the door and stepped aside and showfully motioned her arms to show off Kara who was standing a few feet behind her. Kara was dressed in a beautiful blue cardigan sweater with a light pink shirt underneath and dark black stretch pants that she always made look classy, her hair was pulled back and braided and she had her glasses on. Alex was still standing just beyond the doorway, and was staring intensely at Kara. After taking in almost every detail of Kara, Alex stepped inside. As soon as was two steps past the door Kara had her wrapped in a tight hug. 

 “Well hello to you too” Alex chuckled, then kissed Kara’s cheek. Kara beamed back at her smiling ridiculously wide now. “So are you ready to go?” Alex asked. 

 “Mmhmm” Kara nodded eagerly.

 “Well then, shall we?” Alex said bending her arm so Kara could loop hers through. Kara did just that and returned Alex’s cheek kiss. They turned around together and headed out the door and into the hallway. 

 “Bye! Have fun!” Gwen called from the dorm room. 

 “Bye!” They both called back in unison.

 ***

 The diner was ‘50s esque in appearance, both inside and out. The exterior was an oddly light baby blue and had windows going almost all the way around it. It was quite charming actually. Kara and Alex got out of the car, linked their arms back together and walked towards the double doors that lead inside. Almost instantly after entering they were greeted by a smiling redheaded waitress.

 “Hey Kara, back again I see? Oh and who’s this?” She asked, now smiling at Alex.

 “Hi Ruby, this is Alex”

 “Well Hiya Alex” The waitress apparently named Ruby said and held out her hand. Alex shook it and returned her ‘hello’. “Well come on then let’s get you two seated” Ruby said motioning with her hand for them to follow. She lead them to quiet booth in the corner and laid down two menus “I’ll be back for your orders in a few” she said as she departed. Kara’s and Alex sat down across from each other. 

 “So how often do you come here that the wait staff knows you’re name?” Alex teased.

 Kara blushed and smiled. “This is my favorite restaurant in town, and Ruby always serves me” 

 “I’m only teasing Kar” Alex chuckled. “What do you want to eat?” Alex asked as she opened up her menu.

 Kara opened hers and looked through it. She already knew what she wanted but she was trying to find a specific item she remembered seeing a while back. Kara’s face lit up as she discovered what she’d been looking for.  “We have to try this Alex” Kara said pointing at her menu. “It’s a strawberry cheesecake milkshake, and they actually make it with real strawberry cheesecake!”

 Alex laughed and said “You’re so adorable when you get really excited about things, you know that?” Kara blushed in response. “It sounds amazing” Alex continued.

 “Just like you” Kara said softly. Now it was Alex’s turn to blush. 

 “You keep this up and you’re gonna get yourself kissed” Alex smirked. “Also you never answered my question”

 “Oh right, um I was going to get a cheeseburger and some fries to go with the milkshake” Kara said.

 “Sounds good” Alex said. 

 “What are you gonna get?” Kara asked.

 “Um...I’ll probably just get what you’re getting” Alex answered.

 Ruby came up to the table just as they’d finished talking. “So what can I get you two?”

 “I’ll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a strawberry cheesecake milkshake” Kara answered. 

 “And I’ll have what she’s getting” Alex said.

 “Well alrighty sounds great. I’ll be right back with your orders” Ruby smiled and walked away.

 There weren’t many other people in the restaurant with them so Ruby returned rather quickly with their food, which she had expertly balanced in her hands. She laid the trays down in front of them and flashed another smile. “Let me if you know if you girls need anything” she said before walking away.

 Kara and Alex each looked at the trays full of food in front of them. Kara looked absolutely thrilled, Alex in the other hand didn’t realize how big the burger was going to be or how many fries there were and now was feeling like she couldn’t eat it all. Kara seemed to notice this. “If you can’t eat it all I’ll happily finish it for you” they both laughed and Alex said “I’m sure you would” and flicked a fry towards her. Kara caught it with ease and tossed it into her mouth. “Thanks” Kara said smugly and they both laughed again. 

 “You cheated” Alex said and picked up another one “no powers” she tossed it at Kara who again caught it. Kara but the fry in half and tossed it back at Alex. She wasn’t expecting flinched and it hit her face, Alex tried not to but couldn’t help but laugh. “I deserved that” she said. Alex picked up the fry out of her lap and ate the rest of it. “The fries are good” she commented.

 “Yeah they’re awesome” Kara agreed. She picked up her shake and took a sip. “Oh Rao, Alex you have to try this it’s delicious!” Alex reached out and grabbed her own shake and tried it, it was absolutely without a doubt the best thing Alex had ever tasted in her life. 

 “Oh my god this is freaking amazing!” Alex said taking another drink of the shake. “This is probably the best thing I’ve ever had” 

 “I know right?” Kara said also taking another drink. Then Kara had an idea, she grabbed one of her fries and dipped it in the shake before eating it, she moaned and rolled her eyes up in delight. Alex, who was watching her date intently, felt a rush of heat in her chest and face and then decided to try it as well. Alex’s earlier statement about the shake being ‘best thing I’ve ever tasted’ had now been a lie. She kept dipping fries over and over until before she knew it she was completely out of them. Alex stared at the tray in disbelief, she looked up at Kara and the pen at her tray and seen she was also out of fries. “They’re addictive aren’t they?” Kara asked. 

 “Yeah” Alex nodded “So is the shake” she said before taking a long drink. 

 “So are you” Kara said with a cute smile.

 “That’s it you’re getting kissed, come here” Alex said and leaned forward. Kara did as she was told and leaned in. Alex’s lips were so incredibly soft, and warm, Kara felt like she could live in this one moment forever. Alas the moment ended as quickly as it began and Kara was left leaning over the table with her eyes closed.

 “I love you Alex” she said as she pulled herself back.

 “Love you too Kar” Alex said grinning wide. The look on Kara’s face after their kiss had made Alex feel so wonderful, she looked like she had everything she’d ever wanted and that made Alex literally feel like the most special girl in the universe. Kara could have anyone and she chose her. Alex couldn’t wrap her head around it but she was happy and so was Kara, and that’s all that mattered. Alex looked at the woman in front of her, she was practically a goddess. Alex wondered why someone like Kara would ever like someone like her. She was pulled out of the moment by a question.

 “How’s the burger?” Kara asked taking another bite of hers.

 “Hmm? Oh! I haven’t tried it yet” Alex said. She picked up the burger and took a bite. 

 “So?” Kara asked quizzically. 

 “It’s good” Alex answered after a few seconds. “I don’t usually like burgers but this is actually pretty decent”

 “If you don’t like burgers then why’d you get one?” Kara asked raising an eyebrow.

 “The waitress caught me off guard and you said everything here was really good so I figured I’d try it” Alex answered with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 “Well I’m glad you like it” Kara said. They continued eating and chatting for a little while longer until Kara had finished her food and the rest of Alex’s burger, which as she’d thought she hadn’t been able to eat all of. Kara was all to happy to finish it for her and had even thanked her with a sweet kiss on the cheek. Ruby came back to their table and gave the, the bill, Alex insisted on paying but let Kara leave the tip, they then thanked Ruby and left. The drove back to Kara’s place in relative silence except for the radio, however Kara did break the silence once to say “Love you lots Lexie” and rested her hand on Alex’s knee. 

 “Love you more Kar” Alex replied smiling. Kara dissagreed but decided not to press it and enjoyed the moment and Alex’s irresistibly cute smile. Once they had gotten back to Kara’s they made their way to Kara’s bedroom stopping just outside the door.

 “So...” Kara said taking hold of Alex’s hand. “How’s about a goodnight kiss?” Instead of a formal reply Kara had gotten exactly what she’d asked for. 

 “I was hoping for a bit more” Alex whispered, her face inches from Kara’s.

 “That depends” Kara grinned, she grabbed Alex’s hand and started to walk backwards slowly guiding them into her room. 

 “On what?” Alex asked grinning herself. 

 “How good this next kiss is” Kara said stopping suddenly and closing the distance between them. Their lips met and Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other. The moment lasted about 30 seconds before Kara pulled back a little, still holding onto Alex’s waist. 

 “So” Alex started, a cheeky grin coming over her face “what have you decided?” Alex got her answer when Kara stepped backwards and pulled them both down onto her bed. 

 “Definitely a bit more”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, haven’t been feeling well these past few weeks, (I’m actually uploading this from the hospital) I’ve been working on this here and there and finally finished it tonight. As always thanks a ton for reading and I hope you enjoyed! =)
> 
> P.s. sexy fun times inbound next chapter ;)


	13. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex’s love gets a bit more physical

  Kara felt alive. More so than in recent years, she hadn’t felt this alive since the last time they had done something like this. Every nerve in her body was electric and her heart was racing, Alex was planting kisses all over her now half-naked body and she was rubbing her hand against her exposed thigh and rao did it feel good. Nothing compared to how Kara felt right now. Alex bit into Kara’s neck trying in vain to leave a mark in her almost impenetrable skin. There was however one spot Alex could penetrate and she did, repeatedly. Alex kept pushing her middle finger in and out in and out over and over until Kara’s moaning became more and more desperate and she gave her what she wanted. Alex slid in another finger to add to the pleasure, Kara was moaning louder with each pump until she finally couldn’t take it anymore and let go.

 “AH, A-ALEX” Kara gripped the side of the bed so hard she felt it start to splinter. “FUH-“ she stopped herself with her hand and moaned deeply into it as she came. She jolted and thrust her hips forward unintentionally moving Alex’s fingers farther inside. “AHH” Kara moaned out in response. Kara bit her lower lip and repeated the motion a few more times before Alex started rapidly moving her fingers, Kara’s eyes briefly rolled to the back of her head as she came again. Alex removed her now soaked fingers and placed them in Kara’s mouth who immediately began licking and sucking them clean. Alex pushed her fingers as far back into Kara’s mouth as they’d go causing her to gag a little, the sound she had made made Alex want to do it again and that’s exactly what she did. She pulled her fingers out of Kara’s mouth and kissed her, she then slowly started planting kisses all the way down Kara’s amazing body until her face was in between Kara’s thighs. Alex lightly kissed Kara’s lips a few times before very slowly dragging her tongue over them. Alex looked up and into Kara’s eyes and licked her again, the look on her face said everything she couldn’t. Alex stopped teasing and went for it and she began eagerly eating her sister out. It wasn’t long before Kara came again, all over Alex’s face, who promptly began making out with her. 

 “You’re turn” Kara breathed out after pulling away from the kiss. She started taking Alex’s top off, then her bra and finally her pants and panties. Kara shoved Alex onto her back and positioned herself over her, she brought her face down and kissed Alex passionately for a good 30 seconds before pulling herself away. She smiled mischievously down at Alex.

 “What?” Alex asked looking a little nervous.

 Kara kept smiling for a few more seconds before suddenly and quite surprisingly pushing her middle finger inside of Alex and held it there. “AH” Alex yelped out. Kara pulled it back out and pushed it back in a few more times before finally full-on fingering her older sister. She leaned in close to Alex’s ear and whispered. “Do you like this? Do you like the way your little sister fingers you?” Kara was looking at Alex in the eyes now. Alex was more than a little surprised but the pleasure she experiencing was overwhelming her right now. 

 “Y-y-yes...” Alex voice was quiet and shaky, she was getting close. Kara knew what was coming, and that was Alex so she sped up. Kara wanted to hear Alex moan her name as she came. “Kara please don’t stop...don’t stop...I-I’m co...KARA!” Alex’s whole body convulsed as she climaxed. “Kara...oh fuck that was...that was amazing” Alex laid back, her breathing was heavy and arousing.

 Kara kissed Alex before moving in close to her ear again. “Ready for some more?” she nibbled Alex’s ear as she pulled away. Alex bit her lip and nodded. Kara slowly moved down Alex’s amazing body, she paused over the cute little triangular patch of hair Alex had, she lightly kissed it before moving on. Kara paused again to admire Alex, she then slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Alex’s still wet lips, Kara licked them slowly, enjoying the taste she decided to continue. Alex was moaning again and she grabbed a fistful of sheets in either hand, Kara’s tongue felt amazing. Kara wanted more so she spread Alex’s lips and pushed her tongue inside of her, as far as she could.

 “AH FUCK...god Kara...YES” Alex traded the sheets for a handful of Kara’s hair and started bucking her hips and grinding against Kara’s face. “Fuuuck yesss” Alex had both hands on Kara’s head now and her breathing was a lot heavier. “Fuck...fuck Kara I’m gonna...OH FUCK” Alex came harder than she ever had in her life, she kept grinding Kara’s face and covered it with her cum. Alex let Kara go and sat upright, she pulled Kara into a series of sloppy kisses. Alex then began cleaning Kara’s face just as she had done to her. “That was fucking...wow” Alex said shaking. 

 “Well I’m glad you liked it” Kara said smirking she wrapped her arms around her neck and pecked her on the lips. “I love you Lexie”

 “I love you too Kar, so much” Alex pulled them back onto the bed and cuddled up to her and before long they were both asleep holding the other close. They’d fallen asleep so many times like this before; cuddled up next to each other lovingly (the only thing different this time is that they’re naked) and both of them fell asleep wishing that they’d have many more times like this together. They loved each other forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 13 is here finally, I know it’s short but there’s more on the way shortly, took a little break from writing but I’m back now! As always I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)


	14. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex reminisce about their first Halloween together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Okay so this chapter was *supposed* to be released on Halloween but the day before I dropped my tablet (which I do all of my writing on) and cracked the screen, finally got it fixed and got this finished up, anyway I sincerely hope you still enjoy this super duper late Halloween chapter.
> 
> With Halloween being today I decided this chapter will be a flashback to Kara and Alex’s first Halloween together, or rather the first time they celebrated it together. I placed this between ch 7 and 8 in the timeline so I could do some romance-y stuff with it as well. Hope you enjoy!

 Kara, Alex, and Gwen were standing in the living room of their shared dorm (Alex had practically been living there now and Gwen had incessantly been teasing her about it, often saying she was their new roommate and that it was her dorm now too) they were currently hanging Halloween decorations from the ceiling and talking. Gwen had tons of questions for them, mostly concerning their relationship, but also regarding their childhoods together.  Kara had told Gwen that her and Alex grew up together and lived in the same house but had decided not to tell her about them being sisters, instead she said that Alex's parents were family friends she’d gone to stay with after her parents died.

 In between the hanging of decorations and chatting Gwen eventually got around to asking a question that she’d been wanting to for days now. “Hey so, um, when did you guys like start  dating, how’d it happen?” 

 Kara looked over at Alex before responding “Well, that’s kind of a hard question actually, we uh we sort of...well we were...” 

 Alex could see that Kara was nervous and emabarrased and that this wasn’t going anywhere so she steeped in and cut Kara off. “We...we always sort of liked each other and didn’t really know what to do about it you know? So we just kinda kept on the way we were, which was really awkaward but nice and...anyway so one day there’s this dance at school and it seemed liked Kara wanted to go and after a helpful from a friend I decided to swallow my fear and ask her to go with me, and she said yes obviously and so we went, and as corny as it sounds as the dance was coming to an end Kara and I um...kissed, that was the start of it I guess, but things didn’t really start getting serious until that Halloween”

 “What happened that Halloween?” Gwen interrutped, her curiousity now piqued.

 “Well...

 

.........................................

 

 “Alex! Hey Alex!” Kara called out as she excitedly ran up to her older sister. Alex turned around to look at her.

 “Yeah?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 “Look what Eliza got me!” Kara pulled out a blue costume from behind her back, it had a red cape and a giant ‘S’ on its chest.“It’s a Superman costume! Do you like it?”

 “Uh, yeah, of course!” Alex didn’t really like Superman that much, but he was Kara’s cousin and she looked up to him (which was weird considering she was technically older) so she resigned to just be happy Kara was happy. “It looks great!”

 “Really?” Kara asked.

 “Yeah” Alex pulled Kara into a quick hug.

 “So what are you going to be?”

 “Oh I’m going as a witch”

 “Really, why?” Kara was the one raising an eyebrow now.

 “‘Cos it’s nice and easy, not a lot of work” Alex said with a smile.

 “Oh, okay!” Kara smiled back at her. “You’re going trick or treating with me tonight right?”

”Of course”

 “Okay, great!” Kara hugged Alex tightly. 

 “You okay Kar?” Alex asked pulling away a little bit and looking down at Kara.

 “Yeah, yeah, I just um...this might seem random but um d-do” Kara looked away and was nervously rubbing her right arm with her left one, she inhaled before continuing “do you want to uh kiss again? (She’d been wanting to do that a lot lately)Kara immediately turned red and started talking faster. Like when we...uh you don’t have, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have...” 

Alex interrupted her with a kiss. 

 “It’s okay” Alex whispered before kissing her again, Kara kissed her back this time. 

 “Are you sure?” 

 “Mmhmm” Alex mumbled as she moved in for another kiss. Then another. And another. Before long she had Kara pressed against the wall and they were making out with each other. Alex started moving her hands along Kara’s body, she moved her left one up and cupped Kara’s chest while her right remained on Kara’s hip. Kara copied her actions and kissed her hungrily. Alex started moving her hand lower and lower, her hand slid under Kara’s jeans before Alex realized what she was doing and stopped herself. “Um...so we should probably get ready and uh head downstairs” Alex’s voice was low and breathy. Kara bit the corner her lower lip and nodded. So that’s what they did. They still had a couple of hours before they’d be leaving so Alex and Kara sat on the couch and Alex turned the t.v. on. After a few minutes of silence and awkwardness passed Alex decided to say something.

 “Hey Kara?”

 Kara turned her head in response. “Hmm?”

 “Come here” Alex said and opened her arms. Kara smiled and moved over to her. Alex turned her body and wrapped her arms around Kara. They stayed cuddled up watching t.v. until it was time to go and their parents came downstairs. 

 “You girls ready?” Eliza called out as she walked to the door.

 “Yeah” Alex replied. Her and Kara stood up and walked to the door as well. Jeremiah joined them and they headed out.

 Despite her reservations Alex actually had fun trick or treating, honestly it was all due to Kara. The Danvers hadn’t celebrated Halloween since Kara came to stay with them and she was so excited and amazed by every little thing, Alex found it kind of annoying, but in a cute sort of way. Together they’d gone house to house trying to get as much candy as they possibly could (Kara had quite the sweet tooth) they went to a few haunted houses and even went through a haunted hay maze, they ate pumpkin donuts and drank apple cider to their hearts content. It was without a doubt the best Halloween Alex had ever had, and it was all thanks to Kara. Kara’s presence made everything so much better, so much more enjoyable, she’d made Alex so much happier. Not that Alex wasn’t happy before, she was but with Kara it was just something so much more...profound. She felt complete with Kara by her side, like Kara was all she would ever need. Alex looked over at Kara, who was walking beside her happily eating some of the candy she’d gotten, and finally decided that later that night, when they got home she’d ask her something she’d been wanting to for weeks now. Something she _should’ve_ asked her weeks ago.

 Now at home the Danvers sisters enjoyed their well earned candy in relative silence for some time, eventually Alex broke said silence.

 “So Kara, I’ve um been thinking...and uh...well, what I’m trying to say is..is” Alex audibly swallowed before continuing “what I’m trying to say is will you be my girlfriend” Alex blurted out, Kara paused as she deciphered what Alex had said, Kara could have sworn she had superspeed the way she’d recited that. After a few seconds Kara’s eyes widened and an expression which could only convey the word “OH” came across her face.

 “Did...you just ask me to be your girlfriend?” Kara asked looking rather confused.

 “yes” Alex meekly responded.

 “Oh”

 Alex nervously rubbed her shoulder and looked away. Kara, having noticed this, tugged on Alex’s chin so she’d face her, then she kissed her  _very_ ~~~~passionately. Alex, unmistakably taking that as a yes, kissed back with the same passion and effort. Soon the two of the were rather lewdly making out and groping each other.

 Kara started moving her hands along Alex’s rib’s, then she slipped her hand under Alex’s shirt lightly tickling and gliding across Alex’s rinpbs and stomach with her fingertips. In response Alex slid her hand underneath Kara’s shirt and moved her hand up towards Kara’s chest. She cupped Kara’s right breast and began massaging it and playing with Kara’s nipple. Alex then began barraging Kara’s neck with kisses, she licked Kara’s neck and felt her body shudder in response so she kept at it until she h are Kara start to moan then she switched back to kissing. Kara’s moans picked up and Alex covered her mouth with her hand.

 “Shh, not too loud or they’ll hear us” Alex said, motioning her head towards the door. Kara nodded her response and Alex removed her hand. Kara tugged at the bottom of Alex’s shirt, indicating she wants to take it off, Alex simply nodded and lifted her arms. Kara lifted Alex’s shirt off of her then did the same with her own. Alex was wearing a bra, Kara however was not. Alex stared down at Kara’s erect nipples and leaned forward, she took one in her mouth and began to suck on it. Kara began moaning in response, she placed one hand over her own mouth and the other on the back of Alex’s head. Alexswir,Ed her tongue in quick circular motions around Kara’s nipple, she lightly bit down after she was she down, this had gotten Kara to Moana just a bit louder and ALex couldn’t he,p herself; she bit down harder, Kara’s response was a muffled “HMMM” Slex re over her mouth from Kara’s breast and switched to the next one, giving it the same treatmeant she had then the last. Kara re over her hand and looked up at Alex.

 “Lexie...I’m...”  Alex understood and kept sucking Kara’s nipple with renewed vigor, at the same time she slyly slid her hand down towards Kara’s crotch, she lightly rubbed her hand against Kara’s pussy throughout her pants and panties Ashe he began biting down on Kara’s nipple. Kara’s eyes briefly rolled to the back of her head as she climaxed. Even though she’d covered her mouth with her hand Kara still leaned quite loudltpy. Alex prayed that her parents were asleep and/or hadn’t heard her. Kara’s breathing slowed as Alex pulled back Andy sat up straight. 

 “So” a cocky grin swept over Alex’s face. “I’m taking that as a yes then?” It was phrased as a question but sounded more like a statement. 

 “Oh Rao yes” Kara said, she sat up too and in one surprising and decisive move she pushed Alex onto her back and hovered over top of her. Alex was surprisingly, _very_ turned on by this. Kara grinned and began kissing Alex’s chest in between her breasts, she slowly made her way down planting kiss after kiss as she went. She stopped once she’d reached Alex’s waist line. Blue eyes met hazel ones and an unspoken agreement was reached. Kara slowly peeled off Alex’s pants, she then kissed Alex just above the wet spot in her panties. Alex softly moaned as Kara kept kissing her there over and over. Finally Kara removd Alex’s panties and placed a kiss on her bare lips. Alex’s body shuddered from pleasure. Kara started licking Alex up and down said lips, stopping occasionally to suck and nibble on her clit. Kara employed her thumbs to help spread open Alex’s folds, Kara pushed her tongue inside Alex’s pussy and began licking and swirling her tongue every which way, up and down, side to side, clockwise and counterclockwise, she emphatically licked Alex’s walls, sending her over the edge, Alex came. Hard. It was, up until that point, the best orgasm she’d ever had. Kara, however didn’t let up, instead she sped and began tongue fucking Alex. Kara’s left ha d rose up and started smoothly rubbing Alex’s clit, with her right hand she started to fondle Alex’s breast’s. Alex came again in almost no time from the combined pleasure. 

 “Christ...that was...” Alex was still struggling to get her breathing under control. “Where did y-you learn to do that?” Alex’s pants out. Kara’s cheeks flashed a deep red before she answered.

 “I’ve um..been watching... _lesbian porn”_ the last two words came out as barely more than a whisper. Alex laughed.

 “Kara, you just ate me out but you’re embarrassed to say you’ve been watching porn?” 

 “Shut up!” Kara replied, her face turned to an even deeper shade of red. Alex chuckled in return.

 “You are truly something else Kara Zor El” Alex placed a tender kiss on Kara’s lips.

 “I love you, Alex” 

 “I love you more”

 “Nope, not possible” Kara shook her head vigorously.

 “Oh yeah? How so?” Alex asked smirking affectionately at her.

 “I mean I did travel halfway across the galaxy just to meet you” Kara smirked back.

 “Fair point” Alex smiled and kissed her new girlfriend once again. “Oh, also before I forget, I’ve got a question for you”

”And what’s what?” Kara sled.

 Alex’s face took on a slighlty darker expression.”Are you ready?”

 “For what?”

 “Your turn” Alex shoved Kara onto her back with force, she practically poinced on Kara and started kissing her up Andy down her oh so gorgeous body. Alex made her way down towards Kara’s smooth slit. She started slowly licking and sucking Kara’s clit. Alex covered Kara’s mouth with her hand again Andy, using the other, began fingering the alien. Kara’s eyes were open wide and rolled back due to the ecstasy she was experiencing. Alex moved bother hands towards Kara’s breast and cupped them, she then slipped her tongue inside Kara. Kara tasted so incredibly good, Alex’s was surprise day by this and quickened her lace to try to get a better taste. Kara’s moaning was growing Lou after a and louder butAlex no longer cared, she was too distracted with licking Kara’s delicious pussy. Kara came loudly, Alex was sure their parents (if they’d been awake) had heard her, but Alex no longer cared, in that moment she only cared about making Kara feel good. She only cared about making her cum. Kara grabbed hold of Alex’s hair and started thrusting her hips, grinding herself against Alex’s pretty face, covering it in her juices. As Kara had before her, Alex didn’t stop there she kept going, letting Kara grind and use her face to cum again, only then did she relent and sit up. Alex and Kara both sat staring at each other panting for a few moment. They then, at the same time laid down and cuddled up to one another. 

 “I love you Kara Zor El”

 “And I love you, Alexandra Danvers”

 “I love you more” Alex said, nuzzling the back of Kara’s neck.

 “Not possible” Kara softly replied.

 “How so?”

 “Think about, I mean I did travel halfway across the galaxy just to be with you” Kara said, she took hold of one of Alex’s hands and kissed it.

 “Yeah I guess you did huh”

 “Mmmhmm”

 “Doesn’t mean you love more though”

 “Sure it does” Kara snickered.

 “Okay, whatever you say alien girl” Alex place does a kiss on Kara’s cheek. Kara smiled and wiggle around so that spher body was pressed into Alex’s a but more, Alex responded by tightening her grip.

 “Sooo..what’re we going to tell Eliza and Jeremiah?” Kara asked after some time had passed. Alex froze, she hadn’t really thought about that, until now of course. 

 “Umm..I don’t know, nothing? For now anyway?” Alex said, sounding rather unsure. After thinking about for a few minutes Kara nodded.

 “Yeah, I guess so, it would be kind of awkward  and weird huh? All things considered”

 Alex nodded her response. “All things considered” she quietly repeated.

 “So what does that mean for us? Are we going to tell them or anyone or...”

 “We’ll tell them, eventually I promise” Alex said tightening her grip on Kara.

 “Okay” Kara kissed the back of Alex’s hand. “Lexie?”

 “Yeah?” 

 “I still love you more” Kara giggled. Alex said and chuckled.

 “Sure you do Kar”

 “But I do!” Kara protested.

 “Mmmhmmm” Alex nuzzled the back of Kara’s neck one last time before they drifted off to sleep together, for the first time as actual girlfriends.

...................................

 “So that’s how it happened I guess, more or less anyway” Alex said with a shrug. Obviously she’d left out certain details, but for the most part she stayed pretty accurate to how it’d actually happened. After they’d finished hanging up the decorations and the night came to an end Alex and Kara lay together in Kara’s bed. 

 “Did you mean what you’d said all those years ago?”

 “Bout what?” Alex asked.

 “Telling Eliza...about us” 

 “Oh” Alex was quiet for a long time before finally saying. “Yeah, I was, I just...I don’t know I didn’t think I’d have to do it so soon” 

 “Alex it’s been years...”

 “Yeah I know, I was hoping to not tell her until she was like dying so she couldn’t kill me” Alex nervously laughed.

 Kara shook her head. “Alex...”

 “Before you start, I know, okay? She loves me and you and she supports us both and blah blah blah”  Alex could feel Kara’s expression. “Sorry, look, we’ll...we’ll tell her, soon, maybe thanksgiving?” Alex offered. 

 “Mmm I don’t know seems too soon, how about...Christmas?” The two of them chuckled together and agreed, come Christmas they’d tell Eliza, their mom, about them, her daughters, being in a relationship together, what was there to worry about?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was ch 14, happy very belated Halloween, and thanksgiving :) So I don’t feel like this was my best work but I personally think the smuts a bit better than the last chapters (was kinda trying to make up for that) this chapter having sat so long without me being able to go over it, I don’t know I guess it feels like this chapter wasn’t what I necessarily wanted it to be, but oh well, better than nothing I guess. I still hope it was enjoyable for you guys as always thanks for reading, and see ya in the next one. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s I’ll be working in a side project for probably most of December, hoping for a Christmas release on it, then after that chapter 15 will be along, I’m hoping that taking a break and focusing on something else a little bit will help get me past this writers block I’ve got going on with this story, it’s worked for me before, so fingers crossed! Yet again thanks for reading :)


	15. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex celebrate Christmas and tell Eliza that they’re together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, Alex and Kara celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve because they planned to go see Eliza on Christmas Day.

 “Alex! Alex wake up. Alex come on wake up, it’s Christmas! Come on wake up already!”

 Alex slowly opened her eyes, sat up and stretched out her arms. “Its only Christmas Eve” Alex corrected. Kara rolled her eyes “whatever, you know what I mean” Kara came and sat next to her on the bed. “Sooo...can we open presents now?” Kara gave Alex her best puppy dog eyes. Alex smiled and sighed “Yes, let’s go” Kara practically jumped off the bed and ran out into the living room Alex made her out of bed and slowly followed after her. “Don’t open any without me!” Alex called out. Once she got to living room she seen an innocent looking Kara sitting on the floor in front of the tree holding a half torn open present. Ales shook her head lightly and laughed. Kara slid aside her present and grabbed one of Alex’s and handed it to her.

 “Open it!” Alex did as she was told. She tore away the blue frosty the snowman wrapping paper to find a medium sized black box. She opened the box and inside were two matching heart lockets. Alex opened one up and found it had pictures of the both of them on either side. “Flip it over”. Alex flipped the locket over, engraved on the back was a message.  _Even when we’re apart we’ll always be together ~ Kara+Alex._ “So what’d you think?” Kara asked. Alex looked up at Kara and smiled. “I love it, Kara. Thank you.” Kara smiled and jumped up off the floor, she sat next to Alex and kissed her. “Your welcome, want any help putting it on?” Alex nodded, turned her head and pulled her hair up. Kara picked up the locket, opened the clasp and placed it around Alex’s neck, she closed the clasped and placed a kiss on Alex’s exposed neck. Kara then handed her locket to Alex, who then placed the locket around her neck.

 Kara sat back down in front of the tree. She sorted out the rest of their gifts, handed Alex’s hers and then grabbed the half opened one from earlier. Kara quickly tore off the rest of the wrapping paper, to find a framed photo of the two of them when they were younger. “I forget we took this” Kara looked at the photo for a few more moments before setting it down “ I love it, thank you Lexie”

 “You’re welcome” Alex smiled. Kara handed her a present and grabbed one for herself, they both tore off the wrapping paper and opened the gifts. Alex looked down at the Christmas sweater in front of her, it was ugly and had red and green stripes and little Christmas trees on it, it a,so looked just like the one she’d gotten Kara. Alex looked up and Kara started laughing. “Did you...use your x-ray vision to peek?” Ales asked. Kara smiled “I have no idea what you’re taking about” Alex smiled “Yeah I’m sure” Kara laughed and lifted the sweater “Oh come on, at least we match now” Alex shook her head in response. “Come in out in” Kara said as she pulled the sweater on over her clothes. Alex smiled and shook her head again but put the sweater on. “Wait! hang on” Kara said as she stood up and ran into the bedroom, she came back out holding a camera and Alex groaned. “Please no” Alex said as Kara sat down next her on the couch. Kara flashed Alex her puppy dog eyes again. “Come one Lexie, just one. P,ease?” Alex sighed but conceded “Fine, just one” Kara squealed and  flipped the camera around so the lens was facing them, she kissed Alex on the cheek and snapped the photo. 

“Love you”

”Love you too”

 Alex kissed Kara then leaned forward to pick up another present . “Wait! Save that one for later” Kara said, she had a weird look on her face. “Okay” Alex eyed her suspiciously as placed the box down next to her. “Why?” Alex asked. Kara shook her head “I can’t tell you, Christmas rules” Alex rolled her eyes and laughed. “You do know it’s not actually Christmas yet right?” Kara lifterd her finger to her mouth and said “shhh”. Alex laughed again “You’re a dork” She said then kissed Kara on the cheek. They continued opening gifts until there was only the one left, Alex picked it up and shook it. “What’s in it?” She asked. Kara shook her head emphatically “You’ll just have to open it to find out” 

 Alex intentionally very slowly peeled off the wrapping paper, when it was finally gone she opened the long sleek box, inside was a beautiful and sexy white lingerie set. “Oh” Alex’s face briefly flashed red. Kara giggled and sat in Alex’s lap, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. “I was hoping you’d wear it when you get your next gift” Kara smiled and continued kissing her. When Kara stopped making out with her Alex raised her eyebrow and asked “What’s my next gift?” A devilish smile appeared on Kara’s face. “Why don’t you come with me and find out?” Kara got up and tugged on Alex’s hand, Alex stood up and followed. Once inside the bedroom Kara immediately started taking off her clothes, once they were gone she helped rid Alex of hers. Kara nibbled on Alex’s ear before whispering “Don’t forget the lingerie” she kissed Alex before laying down in bed. Alex quickly put the lingerie on. “Don’t bother with the panties” Kara said as Alex was about to slide them on. Alex looked over at Kara, she was laying in the bad with her legs spread wide, it was quite a sight. Kara slowly eyed Alex up and down. “Ooh Lexie, you’re so sexy!” Kara laughed while Alex groaned. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself” Kara kept laughing. Alex rolled her eyes and walked to the edge of the bed. “You’re forgiven” Alex said “But only ‘cos you’re pretty” Kara rolled her eyes as Alex climbed on the bed and crawled over to Kara, she hovered above her and kissed her, Kara kissed back and rubbed her hands along Alex’s ribs. Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist as they continued making out. Alex pressed her body flush against Kara’s as their makeout session heated up. Alex switched to kissing Kara’s neck, causing Kara to start moaning, Kara moved her head back to expose more of her neck and Alex dragged her tongue up from Kara’s collar bone to her jawline. Kara bit down hard on her lip, Alex smiled and pecked Kara on the cheek, she placed several more quick kisses along Kara’s body as she made her way down. Alex kissed Kara’s pussy lips and started licking them, getting a few moans from Kara in response. Alex slid her hands up Kara’s thighs and grabbed Kara’s butt, she pulled her closer and began properly eating her out. Kara’s moans steadily grew loader and more frequent, she grabbed the back of Alex head and started grinding against her face, Alex stuck her tongue and stayed still, letting Kara get herself to her peak. Kara’s grinding and moaning increased briefly before stopping and her hips jerked a few times as she came, Alex continued licking a few more moments before rising up. Kara motioned Alex closer with her finger and kissed her passionately, they’re lips parted and met again before Kara suddenly pulled away.

“I want you to sit on my face”

”What?” Alex asked a little out of breath. 

”I want you to sit on my face”

”Oh” At first Alex had thought she might’ve misheard Kara. “Okay” 

 Kara smiled and laid back down. Alex positioned her hips just above Kara’s face and lowered herself, Kara’s grabbed both of Alex’s ass cheeks and rose head to meet Alex’s lowered hips. Kara wasted no time and eagerly started licking and sucking Alex’s clit, Kara moved her hands from Alex’s rear to her front to assist. Kara nibbled Alex’s clit and rubbed her lips with her middle finger before penetrating her with it. Kara sped up her efforts. All that could be heard in the room were the lewd sounds coming from in between Alex’s legs and her soft moans. Alex steadied herself with the headboard and cried out in pleasure as she came, she lifted herself up and crawled backwards. She laid down in top of Kara and started making out with her. After a few minutes of their cuddle/makeout session Alex propped herlself up then sat down on Kara’s lap. Kara followed Alex example and sat upright, her and Alex were now face to face Kara smiled and gave Alex an Eskimo kiss. Alex leaned forward slightly and touched her forehead to Kara’s, she then pressed her lips against Kara’s. “You know” Alex said pulling her head back “there’s something I’ve always wanted to try with you” Kara raises an eyebrow and smiled “And what’s that?” She asked. Alex placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder and lightly pushed her down in the bed, she then rose back up and grabbed one of Kara’s legs, Alex slide her hand along Kara’s shapely leg stopping shortly before her ankle. Alex slid into positiion and lifted Kara’s leg. By this Kara understood what Alex was doing. Alex started rocking her hips back and forth against Kara’s groin and they both began moaning. Kara grabbed a fistful of sheets as Alex started grinding faster, Kara didn’t expect this to feel this good. “Fuck” Kara’s breath caught as she climaxed, Alex wasn’t far behind her and soon both women were out of breath. Alex kept grinding a few seconds longer, enjoying the feeling. Alex then started to move and let herself fall beside Kara, they shared a brief series of quick but passionate kisses then cuddled up to one another. Kara placed a kiss on Alex’s nose and whispered “love ya Lexie” Alex smiled and kissed her on the nose in return “love you too Kar” They continued cuddling  and soon they’d both fallen asleep. 

.................................................

 * _beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*_

Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked around for the alarm, as soon as she seen it she pressed the snooze and laid back down. 

 “Alex” a light nudging came at her side. “Alex” more nudging “Alex wake up, we gotta get up and get ready to go to your mom’s” 

 Alex groaned and grumbled but got up. She blinked, rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes and stretched. Alex yawned and asked “What time is it?” Kara looked at her phone “It’s 10:45. I figured we could eat breakfast, get are things ready and get going.” Alex got out of bed and stretched again. “Sounds like a plan”. After they’d eaten breakfast and gotten ready they set off for Midvale. It was a long drive to Eliza’s, but eventually they were pulling in the driveway of their old home. It looked exactly like Kara had remembered it, even though it had only been a few years Kara had expected it look different...to feel different, but no, even as they walked through the front door everything felt exactly the same as she’d left it. Eliza walked up to them both. “Oh! Girls it’s so good to see you two! I missed you!” Eliza hugged Alex first then Kara “Merry Christmas mom” Alex said. “Merry Christmas girls, please, please come in. How are two? It’s been so long! Come on, sit down, I’ll get us something to drink” Eliza hurried off into the kitchen “Tea or wine?” She called. Kara was the first to respond “Tea for me”. “I’ll take wine” Alex called back. Before Eliza could ask her next question Alex answered it “red”. A chuckle from Eliza could be heard from the kitchen, she returned with a glass of ice tea in one hand and bottle of wine and two empty glasses in the other. Eliza handed the tea to Kara and set the wine glasses down on the coffee table “Oh, I forgot to grab a corkscrew, I’ll be right back” Eliza turned around and started walking away, she stopped when she heard POP. Eliza turned to find Kara holding the cork and an open wine bottle. “Thank you dear” Eliza said, she took the bottle from Kara and poured two glasses, she handed one off to Alex, picked up the other and sat down. Alex took a deep drink from the glass before speaking.

 “So...I guess we’ll just jump right to it then” Alex took another drink from the glass.

 “Jump to what?” Eliza asked.

  “Well um...you see me and Kar...um Kara and I” Alex finished the rest of glass “Kara and I are-“

 “Dating?” Eliza interrupted.

 “Yeah-I what? Wait...you-you knew?” Alex looked completely dumbfounded and Kara almost choked on her drink.

 “Of course I knew, a mother always knows, plus you two were quite loud when you were younger” Eliza said taking a drink from her glass. Kara’s face turned bright red and she took long drink of tea. Alex just sat there still looking like her mind had melted, which wasn’t too far off. 

 After a few more moments of stunned silence Alex spoke “And um...you’re okay with it?”

 Eliza smiled and took another drink. “Yes. I’ll admit, it’s a...little strange, but nonetheless if you two are happy then so am I, and besides I guess you two aren’t really related and if you two decide you want to get married someday...we’ll I already think of Kara as my daughter”

 “Mom please, it’s a bit early for marriage, isn’t it?”

 Eliza was silent for a brief moment, seeming to ponder it “Yes I suppose, but you never know” Eliza shrugged “and I said ‘someday’ didn’t I?” She smiled and finished her glass of wine. Alex still looked stunned and Kara was deathly silent. Eliza looked at both of them and stood up “Listen, I love you both and if you’re happy together then I am so happy for you two. And I know Jeremiah would be too, now come over here and give me a hug” Alex and Kara smiled and stood up, the three of them shared a brief hug before sitting back down. Alex was kind of surprised her mom had been so supportive of them, but she was glad she was, even though Alex might not be able to say it, it meant a lot to her. 

 Eliza stood up again and walked over to the Christmas tree “So did you two bring presents or was I the only one?”. Kara smiled and supersped to the car and returned with a large box full of several smaller wrapped boxes. The three of them spent the rest of the night opening gifts, laughing and celebrating. It had been years since they’d had family time like this, it reminded all of them of days long past, and it was good to be together again, even if only for a little while. Once they’d stopped celebrating the three of them said their goodnights and went to bed, they decided the goodbyes would be saved for tomorrow. After a nice breakfast Alex and Kara said goodbye to their mom and made their way back home. 

......................................................

  3 weeks later.

 “No, no, no. This can’t be right” Kara stared at the little positive sign. “This cant be right” she repeated, she glance over at the counter which displayed four more tests with identical little pluses. “How is this even possible?” Kara muttered, her eyes went from one test to the next. Kara remembered thinking that the first test had been a false positive, she remembered Gwen offhandedly joking that she might be pregnant when Kara had told her she had missed her period. “Don’t worry, it’s probably just late” Gwen said “It happens sometimes” Kara shook her head “No. Not to me it’s always on time every time” Gwen shrugged in response and smiled “maybe you’re pregnant” Kara remembered rolling her eyes, and thinking that that wasn’t even possible. Something about it had bugged her though so Kara bought a pregnancy test. When she seen the + she panicked a little before laughing it off, to be safe she went to the store and bought another. +. Kara went back and bought a box. + + +. “I don’t understand” Kara shook her head, she decided to take one more test. After a minute long eternity passed Kara looked down. +. Kara blinked. +. She sighed and and leaned her head back. She breathed in deeply and started chewing her lip nervously “Alex. Could you um...could you come in here?” She called. Kara heard footsteps approach then stop. “In the bathroom?” Alex asked. “Yes. Please, just...come in here” Alex opened the door and stepped inside. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Kara handed her the test. Alex started at it in disbelief. “Wai-wait are...are you-?” 

 “I’m pregnant”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy holidays to all! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Sorry not sorry for the “Lexie you’re so sexy” joke. I’ve been trying to find a good place to use it for a while now and I just couldn’t help myself :) Merry Christmas to me 🎄
> 
> P.s.s This chapter is a few days late, terribly sorry, I was quite busy with the holidays. Thanks again for reading!!


	16. Return to Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some...surprising news, Alex and Kara decide to move back to Midvale for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to squeeze in one more chapter before the new year. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

>  “How the hell are you pregnant?” Alex took the test from Kara. “Maybe it’s just-“  Kara shook her head and pointed to the counter. “Oh” Alex said. She stood still a few moments before a dark expression fell over her face. “Did...Kara did you cheat on me?” Alex’s voice was shaky and Kara could hear her heart rate pick up. “No! Of course not! Alex you know I would never...” 

 “Then how the hell are you pregnant!!?” Alex yelled. Kara took a step back and Alex could see tears forming in her eyes. “Kar I...I’m sorry” Alex stepped forward and pulled Kara into a hug. They were both silent for a while before Kara cleared her throat and spoke “Alex It was...um you got me pregnant” Alex looked up at her “What?” Kara took a deep breath. “Kryptonian women can” Kara paused as she searched for the words. “Procreate with um men and women. I didn’t think about it when we were...you know, and I didn’t even think you could get me pregnant and” Alex shushed her and hugged her again. “It’s okay” she said. “It’s okay, come one let’s go sit down” Togehter hand in hand they walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Alex pulled Kara into her lap, wrapped heraems around her middle and rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

 "What're we gonna do Lexie?" Kara whispered. 

 "I don't know. Yet. We'll figure it out" 

 "I-I'm scared" Kara whispered quieter than she had previously.

 "I'm not" Alex confidently spoke "do you wanna know why?"

 Kara lightly nodded her head.

 "Because I've got you, and as long as I have you I know everything will be okay. As long as we have each other we'll be okay." Alex kissed Kara on the cheek. "I love you"

 "I love you too"

 Alex laid back on the couch and pulled Kara down with her. Kara rolled over onto her side as lightly as she could, she laid her head down on Alex'a chest. Alex placed a kiss on top of Kara's head, and began running her fingers through Kara's hair. Alex looked up at the ceiling, she was wondering what they hell they were going to do. "Alex?" Alex snapped out of her train of thought. "Yeah?" She said. Kara shifted her head and looked up at Alex. "What are we gonna do?" Alex didn't respond for a few moments. She didn't know what they were going to do and she didnt know what to tell Kara. "Look...I don't know. But we'll get it figured out, I promise. So stop worrying about for tonight okay? We can do plenty of that tomorrow. Besides I think you could use some rest" Alex said then kissed Kara's forehead. Kara silently shook her head and laid it back down. Alex decided to take her own advice and closed her eyes. Soon they were both asleep. 

 Gwen came home later that night to find Alex and Kara still curled up together on the couch. "You two are so adorable sometimes" Gwen walked over the couch. She pulled the blanket off the back and covered up the sleeping pair with it. Gwen turned away and walked to her room "Sweet dreams guys" she said as she closed her door. 

 The next morning when Alex woke up she found Kara was still on top of her and surprisngly a blanket was too. She briefly wondered how it had gotten there before concluding it was probably Gwen. It was a few hours before Kara woke up, in that time Alex thought about what they were going to do. By the time Kara woke up Alex thought she'd worked out a pretty good plan and now that Kara was awake they could talk about it. “Want some coffee?” Alex asked. Kara nodded. A few minutes later Alex came back with two cups of coffee, she handed one to Kara and sat down. Alex drank her coffee before speaking. “So, I’ve been thinking”

 “Yeah?”

 “We cant raise a kid here, hell we can’t really have a kid here”

 “Yeah” Kara nodded.

 “And you’ve only got like a month or something until you’re finished with school right?”

 “Yeah, about a month and a half. What’re you getting at?”

 “Well you were asleep I had a lot of time to think and...I was thinking maybe we could stay here until you finish up school and then...maybe we could move back to Midvale. Like I said we can’t stay here, and the safest place so led be my mom’s, plus we wouldn’t need to pay rent. Also Dr. Lynn’s there, and we’ll need a doctor we can trust and...”

 “Jeez how long have you been up?” Kara smiled. 

 “A few hours” Alex answered.

 “Well it seems like you’ve thought it all out then”

 “Not all of it...”

 Kara placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “It’s okay, like you said we’ll figure it out. I do like your ‘plan’ by the way, I’ve been thinking of going to stay at Eliza’s for a little while too, kinda makes sense right? Like you said, it’s safe, free, plus it would be nice to have Eliza’s...expertise on parenting” Kara chuckled. 

 “Oh, so you’re the one calming me down now?” Alex chuckled.

 “Mmhmm” Kara nodded emphatically and Alex chuckled again.

 “So I guess it’s settled then?”

 “Guess so”

 “Well okay, I’ll call her later and tell her the news and ask for a place to stay” 

 “Why wait?” Kara asked.

 “Cause I figured you’d be hungry and I wanted to eat breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend.” Alex planted a quick kiss on Kara’s lips then made her way over to the kitchen. After breakfast Alex was sitting on the edge of her and Kara’s bed looking down at her phone. She found her mom’s name in her contacts, took a deep breath, and hit the call button.  _Ring Ring Ring_

 “Hello?”

 “Hey mom, it’s me Alex”

 “Oh hey honey! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon, is everything okay?”

 “Yeah, well kinda, I mean it’s good but also kind of scary...”

 “What is?”

 “Umm...Kara’s pregnant”

 “Kara’s what? How-“

 “Apparently Kryptonians can reproduce with men or women” 

 “Oh. That’s...interesting”

 “Yeah”

 “Well I guess congratulations are in order then!” An audible gasp could be heard through the phone. “I’m gonna be a grandma!!” 

 Alex laughed before speaking again “Hey so, Kara and I are going to to stay here until she’s finished with school and then we were wondering if maybe we could stay with you for a little while, if that’s ok?”

 “Of course it is! You two can stay as long you like. I can’t wait to see you both again!”

 “It’ll be nice to see you again too mom. I gotta go, goodbye, I love you.”

 “I love you too sweetie, goodbye”

 Alex hung up the phone and set it down on the nightstand. She laid down in bed and thought about the future. Nine months wasn’t incredibly long, and in months time her and Kara’s lives were going to be changed forever. Alex was honestly a little worried. Okay more than a little worried but she was also excited. Alex wanted kids, she hadn’t planned on it tnis soon though but she was still excited. They were going to have a family together, they were going to have an actual kid soon. Alex had never been so excited about and terrified of something before. Alex rolled over and curled up to Kara. “I love you”

 “Not as much as I love you” Kara teased.

 “Agree to disagree” Alex yawned “I’m feeling a nap coming on”

 “Me too” 

 “Just so we’re clear I love you more though” Alex mumbled into Kara’s neck.

 Kara laughed. “Shut up and go to sleep!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed : ) 
> 
> There will be a small time jump to Alex and Kara moving back into Eliza's house next chapter. See you guys then ❤️


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex move back to Midvale to stay with Eliza.

 Alex pulled the tape along the top of the box and closed it up. It was the last one, Alex looked around the room proudly at her handiwork. It had taken her all day but she finally got all of her and Kara’s (mostly Kara’s) stuff packed up and ready to go. Today was moving day and Alex wanted it to be as stress free for Kara as possible. Alex picked up the glass of whiskey she’d poured herself for after she was down packing. Just as she rose the glass to her lips she heard the door open and close. Figuring Kara was back Alex walked into the living room “Hey Kar I was just-Oh! Uh hey Gwen. Sorry, didn’t realize that was you” 

 Gwen smiled and set the bag she was carrying down. “No worries Alex. So, all packed up?"

 "Yeah, finally" Alex took a sip of her whiskey and sat down.

 Gwen picked up the bag she'd brought in and oulled out a bittle of wine. She grabbed a cup and some ice cubes before joining Alex on the couch "Still find it kinda hard to believe you guys are gonna have a baby" Gwen rose the wine glass to her lips. 

  _Me too_. Alex thought. They'd told Gwen that they decided to wanted to try to have a baby and they'd gotten a sperm donor. She felt a little bad lying to Gwen but it wasnt like they could tell her Kara's an alien. After a few minutes of silence and subtle staring at Alex's fearful face Gwen figured out what to say.

 "It feels like just yesterday I walked in here for the first time and met Kara. She seemed so bright and happy" Gwen smiled. "At first anyway, after a while it was clear she was just pretending. She was, I don't know. Just sad doesn't really cover it you know? She seemed like she was...lost maybe. Almost like she was missing something. I tried to get figure out was wrong or get here to tell me, butshe never did. Still though there were some days where she was just so...energetic and happy and bright. Like the sun shining the clouds on a rainy day. I knew on those days she was truly herself, I could see it. For some reason all that sadness just melted away and you'd get see her, the real her, shine through. I'd try to tease that part out of her here and there with something fun or I'd drag along to dumb parties and try to set her up on dates." Alex shot a look at Gwen from the corner of her eye. Gwen raised her hands up in self defense. "Hey I didn't know about you, or that she was gay alright? It was hard to get her to open up most of the time okay?" Gwen laughed. "But all of that changed when you showed up. It was freaking crazy, almost overnight she just...lit up. And I realized it was you she'd been missing this whole time. She felt lost  _without you._ The day you came back into her life is the day the real Kara Danvers came back. I don't know if I believe in soulmates or the one and all that junk, but I  _know_ that you and Kara are meant to be together. 

 Alex smiled softly. It pained her to think she'd made Kara feel that way but Gwen's words were sweet. 

 "You guys are going to be awesome parents, you've got nothing to worry about" Gwen reassuringly eubbwd Alex's shoulder.

  _Except a half-kryptonian baby._ Alex thought. She drank sonw more from her glass before responding.

 "Thanks Gwen. Seriously"

 The two women finished their drinks in silence until Kara got home about half an hour later. 

 "Hey guys!" Kara walked in and sat down between Alex and Gwen. She cuddled up to Alex. "Hey you" she softly said as she nuzzled up beneath Alex's chin.

 "Hey you" The brunette softly replied. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her head. 

 "You two are adorable" Gwen chuckled. 

 "So we've been told" Alex replied and Kara giggled.

 Kara sat up and kissed Alex on the cheek "Love ya Lexie" 

 "Love you too Kar" 

 Gwen made a  _bleh_ sound and they all laughed. "You guys are so in love it's sickening" Gwen teased.

 "You're just jealous" Kaea teased back.

 "Eh, maybe a little bit" Gwen held her fingers up in a C shape, her index and thumb almost touching. They laugued together again. 

 The trio spent the rest if the evening talking and joking, reminiscing about old times. Eventually the three if them grew tired and decided to call it a night.

 "So, last night here huh?" 

 "Yeah, this time tomorrow we'll be in Midvale" Alex replied.

 "You better be 'cos I'm throwing a party" Gwen joked. "Huge one. To celebrate my independence" The three of them chuckled. "Seriously though I am going to miss you guys. Tou two are the best roommates I've evwr had, two of my best friends too. If you girls ever need anything just call me. Now come on, group hug" 

 "You know we're not leaving 'till the morning right?" Alex teased.

 "Shut up and hug me"

*

 The next morning everyone woke up early, to eat, say their goodbyes and het everyrhing loaded up and ready to go.

 After breakfast Gwen helped Alex pack their things into a truck they'd rented. Neither if them would let Kara help, no matter how much she grumbled and mumbled. Once they were done it was time for final goodbyes. 

 "Well I will certainly miss the two of you. Hope we see each other again someday" Gwen pulled then into another group hug.

 "We'll miss you two Gwen. It was really nice meeting you. And I hope so too" Kara said. 

 "It was a pleasure getting to know you Gwen" Alex said as she peeled herself away from the hug. 

 "You two better not forget to write me, or text me something" 

 "We won't Gwen. Promise"

 "I'll hold you to that Danvers"

 They waved goodbye to Gwen and climbed into the truck. Alex decided earlier she would be driving so Kara could get some rest on the way and just relax. They buckled up and Alex tuenes the key. The truck roared to life. Kara pulled a cd case with 'Kara's road trip music' written out from the "travel supply purse" (as Kara called it) sitting next to her. She inserted the disc into the player just below the radio. Alex groaned and Kara laughed as the first track played. It was "Take Me Home Country Roads'-by John Denver. Alex loudly sighed, shifted the truck into drive and stepped on the pedal. Kara hadn't stopped laughing. As they pulled out of the parking lot they waved bye to their old roommate one last time. Next stop Midvale.

*

 After several long hours of driving Alex dinally pulled into her mother's driveway. She stared at her childhood home briefly before waking Kara and getting out of the truck. Alex walked up to the door and knocked. Kara followed. A few moments later movement couls be heard on the other side and Eliza opened the door. "Alex! Kara! It's good to see you two." Eliza said as she hugged both of them. Between Gwen and Eliza Alex had had her fair share of hugs today. "Come in!" Eliza stepped aside and gestured them inside. Once inside they all sat on the couch. 

 "So, how was the drive?" Eliza asked.

 "Not too bad. Traffic was light most of the way so that was nice. It was long though"

 Eliza nodded. "Did you two eat?" 

 "No. Well breakfast but ither than that, no"

 "Well there's plenty of food in the kitchen. I didn't when you'd be here so I didnt make anything"

 "I'm fine Mom. I'm going to go grab some the essential stuff from the truck then I'm probably just gonna go to bed"

 "I'll help" Kara said jumping up.

 "Actually Kara, I'll help her. You need to eat something" Eliza stated.

 "You know kust because I'm pregnant doesn't mean a can't lift a box" Kara huffed.

 "I know dear, but you're eating for two now. Besides it's just a couple boxes, we'll be back in a flash"

 When Eliza and Alex returned Kara was finishing setting the table. "What's this?" Alex asked.

 "We are going to sit down at the table and eat dinner together like a real family" Kara's voice was commanding and stern, but not harsh. Alex wondered if this would be Kara's 'Mom' voice. "Okay then"Alex said as her and Eliza took their places at the table.

 After they were finished with dinner Kara went upstairs to take a shower then go to sleep. Alex stayed downstairs to help her mother clean up. "So, want to tell me what's wrong?" Eliza asked once they'd finished washing the dinner dishes. "Nothing?" Alex replied.

 "Uh-huh. Try again" 

 "I don't-" Eliza stopped her short with an exaggerated raising of her eyebrows. Alex sighed and sat down in the nearest chair.

 "It's just...I'm worried. About Kara. The baby. The...everything. I have no idea what we're gonna do. I mean we're going to need an OBGYN. A discreet one. A place to have the baby. And who knows if Kara can even...I mean what if we have to do a C-section? Then what? We'll need prenatal vitamins and she'll need to have check-up's. I know I'm freaking out right now but I just-"

 Eliza placed her hand firmly on Alex's shoulder. "Relax, it's ok Alex. Its ok to freak out. It's ok to worry. Even though you don't need to"

 "What do you mean?"

 "You think you're the only one who asked herself this question? That you were the only to freak out? I'm going to be a grandma. My daughter is going to be a mother"

 "Okay...so what are you saying?"

 "I was getting there. Don't interrupt. Anyway, a while back I contacted a...friend. He well, he worked with you're father and I thought he could help"

 "Who is it?" 

 Almost as if on cue a knock came at the front door. Alex looked at Eliza quizzacly. Eliza shrugged. "I may have called him earlier to tell him the two of you would be here. His timing is impeccable though"

 Alex stood and stared blankly at the door. She turned her gaze to her mother, who gestured for her to open it. Alex nodded and walked toward the door. She inhaled and opened it. On the other side atood a tall black man with a buzzcut. He wore a grey T-Shirt under a light black leather jacket with black jeans and combat boots. One look at him and Alex could tell he was military or maybe something else to do with the government. The man extended his arm and reached out for a handshake.

 "Hello. My name is Hank Henshaw. It's a pleasure to meet you"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's grandma checklist step 1:  
>  Make sure everyone eats *check*


	18. Flashback: Manhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a flashback to when Jeremiah met the Martian Manhunter and J'onn (as Hank Henshaw) met Eliza.

 "Where the hell is he?" Jeremiah Danvers muttered to himself. He looked down at his watch. "It's been almost a half an hour, he should've been back by now" Jeremiah was starting to get worriwd. Started to think maybe something went wrong. Him and his boss, Hank Henshaw were out in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night hunting down an alien fugitive. Hank had left to go investigate the area after he thought he'd heard something nearby. Now, almost 30 minutes later Hank had yet to return and Jermaiah was all alone, in the woods, with an alien fugitive.

 Jeremiah sighed and turned his attention back to the fire. He picked up a nearby stick and absentnidedly stoked the flames. He looked down at his watch again. Jeremiah had been given explicit orders to stay put no matter what but he decided if Hank wasn't back inin the next 10 minutes he was going to go look for him, orders be damned. Just then he heard branches snapping off to his left. He quickly turned his head to see a tall creature cautiously walking towards him. The creature had green skin and was wearing some kind of black armor and matching cape. Jeremiah quickly stood and reached for his sidearm.

 "Wait!" The creature shouted and raised his hands defensively "I mean you no harm!"

 Jeremiah still had his hand on his gun but didn't draw it. The alien slowly began walking forward, he still had his hands up. “My name is J’onn J’onzz. I am the last son of Mars and I come in peace” The alien stopped walking. It was standing about ten feet from Jeremiah, hands still raised. “May I lower my hands?” 

 Jeremiah was silent a few moments before nodding his head, the alien known as J’onn J’onzz let his fall at his sides. Jeremiah had a strange feeling in his gut he wasn’t in any actual danger from him so he removed his hand from the the holster at his hip. 

 “Thank you” J’onn said, as he did he bowed a little. “May I...join you?” 

 Jeremiah was taken aback by the request. He furrowed his brow in contemplation before reluctantly agreeing. Jeremiah sat back down on the log he’d previously been sitting on. J’onn very slowly and  very carefully approached the fire, the second it made a ‘POP’ he quickly retreated a few feet. His eyes were fixed on the flames in terror.

 “Don’t like the fire do you?” Jeremiah asked.

 “No” The Martian shook his head “My world was destroyed by fire...I lost everything, my wife my daughters...”Jeremiah could hear the pain behind those words. He sympathized with the Martian, he had an alien adoptee back home who had lost everything when her world was destroyed. Ever cautious J’onn approached the fire again, this time he didn’t back off when it popped and cackled at him. He took a seat on a log in front of Jeremiah. 

 “Did...anyone else escape with you?” 

 The Martian solemnly shook his head. “I am the only survivor of my people. As I said I am the last son of Mars”

 “I’m sorry to hear that” Jeremiah sincerely said. “Truly. I have a wife and two daughters of my own back home. I can’t imagine what...that must have been like. I’m sorry for your losses”

 “Thank you” J’onn stared into the open flames. He recalled watching in horror as his wife and daughters were dragged away from him. They were screaming from him and he tried desperately to get to them, to reach out to them...but it was no use, that was the last time he ever saw them. J’onn blinked away tears as he pulled himself out of his painful train of thought. 

 “My name is Jeremiah Danvers, by the way” J’onn turned his attention back to the human sitting across from him.

 “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jeremiah”

 “Likewise. I must admit though I didn’t expect you to be so...nice. My boss he said you were...”

 “Hank Henshaw is a bad man” J’onn sated bluntly.

 “You know him?”

 “Only from yours and his thoughts” J’onn coolly answered.

 “What do you mean our thoughts?”

 “My species can read minds. That is why I approached you, I read your mind. You are a good man”

 Jeremiah wasn’t sure how he felt about having his mind read but before he could decide two shots suddenly rang out from behind him. J’onn screamed in pain and collapsed. Jeremiah jumped up and swung around to find Hank Henshaw standing behind him with his weapon drawn.

 “Hurts doesn’t it? I had these bullets specially developed for you Martian” Hank said coldly.

 “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Jeremiah yelled at Hank, he then rushed to the aliens side. 

 “Step away from him Danvers” Hank commanded. “Now!”

 “Why did you shoot him?” 

 “He’s an alien monster, like the rest”

 “NO! No he’s not!”

 “And how would you Danvers? Hmm? He cannot be trusted!” Hank raised his gun. “Now, get out of my way”

 “No”

 “Excuse me?”

 “I said no!” Jeremiah stood defensively in front of the injured Martian.

 “He is a monster Danvers!”

 “The only monster here right now is you Hank. I’m not moving”

 “Fine then Danvers, have it your way” Before Jeremiah could react Hank shot him. “Your country thanks you for your sacrifice Agent Danvers” 

 J’onn crawled to Jeremiah’s side. “Why did you do that!?”

 “I-it was the right thing to-to do” Jeremiah reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded photo and put it in J’onn’s hand. “L-look after my girls for me...please” J’onn nodded his head. 

 “I will” J’onn promised.

struggled to his feet while Hank watched. “You are everything that’s wrong with your people” J’onn said. “You judge and persecute without taking the time to get to know or understand what or who it is you are condemning. You call me a monster because you do not understand me, I call you a monster because I do. Go ahead then Director Henshaw, do what you must”

 Hank raised his gun. “Nice speech. Too bad no one else will hear it. It’s also too bad you won’t be around to keep your promise. Not to worry though Agent Danvers’ family will be taken care of” Before Hank could pull the trigger Jeremiah tackled him, they struggled on the ground before rolling off the nearby cliff edge. 

 “NO!” J’onn ran as best he could to try to catch them but it was too late. They were gone. J’onn laid there a moment his left hand still outstretched over the edge. He sighed deeply before pushing himself up. He lifted his right and unfolded the photo Jeremiah had given him, he stared at Jeremiah’s family. He swore in his native tongue to look after them until the end of his days. It was a vow he would never forget and J’onn had an idea do about how he could do go about keeping his promise...

*

 * _knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*_

 _“_ I’ll get it” Eliza Danvers called out. She opened the door to find a familiar face standing behind it. The smile instantly fell from her face and tears started to form in here eyes. She knew why the man was here. “Girls! Go upstairs! Now! And do NOT use your super hearing Kara!” Eliza yelled behind her shoulder.  Alex and Kara did as they were told and rushed upstairs. It was unusual for Eliza to hell at them like that. 

 “Mrs. Danvers...” The man in front of her started to say. 

 “I know why you’re here” she interrupted, her voice breaking. There were tear streaming freely down her face now. “He-he’s dead isn’t he? Why else would you be here?” 

 J’onn J’onnz, disguised as DEO Director Hank Henshaw sadly nodded his head. “Yes ma’am. He is” 

 Eliza broke down into tears. “This is your fault! This is all your fault!” J’onn looked down at the ground. She didn’t know how right she was. “You just...you just had to take home didn’t you? You couldn’t leave well enough alone!” She screamed. “And for what? Hmm? He wouldn’t let you have Kara so you took him instead! You killed him!” 

 “I know” J’onn said. Eliza was taken aback a bit. “It is my fault and I am so very sorry for that ma’am. Truly. Nothing I say will bring him back or make it any better but I want you to know that your husband died a hero. He...he saved my life”

 “It should’ve been you” Eliza weakly said.

 “I agree, it should’ve been. I can’t change the past but I will not let his sacrifice be in vain, this I promise you ma’am” 

 “H-how did...it happen”

 J’onn knew she would ask that but he had hoped she wouldn’t. He sighed before replying  “Agent Danvers and I were tracking an alien fugitive for some time. We finally figured out where he was hiding out so we went to capture him. There was...a struggle and I was injured, the fugitive was about to finish me when Agent Danvers stopped him. He-he tackled the fugitive down and they fell off of a nearby cliff, I attempted to save him but...it was too late. They were gone, we searched the ravine for weeks but...we never the body. I’m sorry ma’am” 

 Eliza cried harder than before and sunk to the floor. J’onn didn’t know what to do and couldn’t bear to see this any longer. It was talking a lot not to join her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two items which he then handed to the grieving Eliza. The first was a photo of her Alex and Kara. The second was a card with  a number written on it. 

 “Jeremiah gave that photo to me before he died. I thought you might want to have it” J’onn turned around to leave, before he did he turned his head back towards Eliza “If you or your girls ever need anything...anything it all, no matter what it may be, call that number. I...am sorry for your loss ma’am. Goodbye”

 It would be several years before Eliza called that number. She half-expected nothing to happen after all this time but Hank answered. Eliza and her girls finally needed something from the DEO and Eliza knew Hank would be more than willing to help. He had promised after all.  ~~~~

J’onn was surprised when Eliza Danvers called, even more surprised by the favor she asked of him but it didn’t matter, he had promised after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was obviously loosely based around the episode Manhunter. Also obviously I changed it up to fit in better with my story. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> J’onn J’onnz in all his spacedad glory is inbound next chapter stay tuned!


End file.
